The Forbidden Stories of Avatar
by Goalieking33
Summary: A collection of One-shots. So, Adult themed, do not read if under 18. I hope you enjoy them...yeah, I'm terrible at summaries. Sorry
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Welcome to The Forbidden Stories of Avatar. This is a collection of stories (mostly one-shots) about the gang after the war. All the material is Adult themed and if you are under 18, I would not recommend reading the story.

This used to be a ongoing story, so, some of the places may seem a bit out of place

Each chapter exceeds over 1000+ words, so it's a long read

Reviews are welcome on each of the chapters. Like I said, this use to be in a story format following one another, but chapters were mashed together to tie them up as One-shots.

If you want to see a particular One-shot, please let me know and I will use my 'creativity' to come up with one.

I hope you enjoy the stories. Also, I do not condone most of the actions in this collection nor do I own any of the characters. Be sure to catch an updated version (a story that has been on Hiatus for a long time) of **Avatar: Into the Dark Flames**.


	2. Blind Desire: AangToph

_The Journey to Gaoling_

"Mhm" groan Appa as he soared through the night sky. Appa let out another groan as he tail propelled him through the air faster. Appa was feeling a bit tired. Just a few hours ago, Aang and Toph left together from the Jasmine Dragon and have spent countless hours flying through the night sky heading towards Gaoling. "I know your tired Appa, but I want to return Toph to her home safely" Aang said tiredly slowly stroking the head of Appa while holding onto the rein. Aang let out a lone yawn and started to hear a funny noise coming from behind him. Aang slowly looked back at the basket and saw that Toph was fast asleep. The wind was blowing as her hair rubbed up against her face. She was in a relax position with her arms behind her head and her legs crossed over one another. Aang smiled at her beauty knowing that her eye lids were hiding her beautiful pale green eyes. "Wow" Aang thought to himself, "for a blind girl, I mean woman, she does look very sexy." At that moment Toph let out a large snore as a small bubble popped from her mouth. "On second thought, that doesn't look very sexy" Aang thought again refocusing his attention toward the night sky.

A few hours have passed and Aang was starting to fall asleep at the reins of Appa. "Mhmmm" Appa growled loudly trying to wake up Aang. Aang slowly woke up and looked down at Appa. Appa let out another loan growl toward. "Alright, I get it Appa" Aang said placing the reins along Appa's ears. "You want me to go to sleep, don't you?"

"Mhmmmm" growled Appa. "Alright" Aang said carefully getting up from his sitting position and crawling over to the basket. Aang sat quietly up again and looked closely at Toph. A thought began to run through his mind.

"_Oh, Toph. You look so beautiful. I just want to kiss you hard right now just like I did when I was saying my final goodbye to Katatra." _Aang leaned down and kissed Toph on the lips lightly, trying not to awaken her. His hands began to move up and down Toph's stomach slowly rubbing the softy material of her eathbender's clothing. "Mhm" Toph muttered and shifted to his movement. Aang stopped knowing that Toph would probably wake up and knock him out of the saddle. Aang laid down within the saddle and began to close his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

Thud! Appa landed loudly on the ground within the city walls of Gaoling. The sun was shinning brightly over the city. Within the saddle, Aang was sleeping like a baby, cuddling closely to Toph. It seemed that during the night, Aang decided to get a little close to his friend. The sun began to beat down on them and Toph slowly opened her eyes and could feel Aang's arms wrapped around her and his body pressed against her petite boobs.

"Ahhhhhh!" Toph screamed at the top of her lungs scooting back from Aang as he flew out of the saddle from her loud scream. "Twinkle-Toes; what were doing" she said leaning over the side of the basket.

Aang slowly rubbed his eyes slowly. "I don't know what you mean Toph."

Toph jumped down from the basket. "Lies" Toph yelled. "You were cuddling up to me and I don't like to be like that when I'm just waking up. I love to be awaken from not being touched" Toph was saying. But Aang wasn't listening as he was madly starring at her pale green eyes and black hair that was dangling in front of her face. All Aang could focus on was the kiss that he has stored upon her lips and the soft clothing that she was wearing. "Um, Aang, are you listening to me" Toph said knowing that of course that Aang wasn't even listening to her. "Yeah" Aang lied smoothly. Toph shook her head. "Come on twinkle-toes, take me home. It's been a long time since I felt the presence of being in my parents' home." Aang nodded his head and took Toph's hand. He thought to himself "_wow, Toph has some nice hands" _as his fingers were inter twined with hers.

Appa let out one last growl as he watch Toph and Aang walk away and slowly closed his own eyes to get some rest after the long trip.

_Toph's Family Reunion_

"You do remember where I live, right Twinkle-toes" Toph spoke underneath her breath. She brushed her hair out of her face sensing the ground underneath her feet. Aang replied slowly, "yeah I remember where you live Toph." Toph smiled and blushed a little bit, feeling the warmth coming from Aang's hand. "Just a little warning Twinkle-Toes, my family may not to be thrilled to see you. I have a feeling that my father may take his anger out on you" Toph spoke slowly. Aang stopped walking for a second. "For what" Aang said with a gulp. Sensing the vibrations of the ground, Toph turned around to face Aang. "I wasn't being fully truthful when I first joined your team. When I told you that my parents allowed me to come and join you, which was a lie. I actually ran away from them. But my parents believed that you kidnapped me and decided to hire Master Yu and Xin Fu to find me and bring back home. But I sort of locked them in a metal coffin when I first mastered metal bending." Toph looked down because of her disappointment of telling this to Aang late and a tear rolled down her eye. "I did all this so I could teach you how to earthbend and even help you defeat the Fire Lord and the ruthless fire benders. I also wanted to show my parents that I can protect and defend my self" she said sobbing.

Aang shook his head in disappointment. "There, there Toph" he said embracing her in a hug. "It's ok" he said lifting her head up with his finger starring in her pale green eyes. "I understand fully" as he leaned in to kiss her on the mouth. Stunned again, Toph stepped back and had slightly blushed. "Um, maybe we should continue to my house now Aang." This was the first time that she didn't call him 'twinkle-toes' and felt a little awestruck but knew that she wanted more. She started to get a little bit horny.

They began to walk again not talking to each other. A few miles have passed and Aang found himself in front of the Bei Fong residence. He starred at the emerald doors and gulped a little bit. "Well Toph, we're here" Aang said. Toph stood there for a moment and nodded her. Aang took the metal ring in his fist and began to bang it against the door. He waited for a few moments and the doors opened a little. Aang was looking at an old man in a black tunic, a symbol of being a butler. The old man looked at Aang and spooked slowly, "can I help you?" He had a small smirk on his face thinking that Aang was going to pull a trick. Aang stood there silently for a moment; then he gathered his thoughts and spurted out "I have brought a special guest that had wished to come for a visit." The old man starred at Aang. Toph slowly stepped out from behind Aang and said a quick "Surprise!" The old man ran up to Toph and hugged her. "Master Toph, you've returned. I thought you were kidnapped. Was it this young gentleman that took you from us? I'm just so glad to see you again; your parents were eagerly waiting for your return. Please follow me inside." Toph sighed and they began to follow the old man into the house.

"Master Lao. Mistress Poppy. I have a surprise for you" the old man shouted. Then two figures appeared on the top of the stairs. One was a male wearing a cultural elite robe while the female was wearing a white blouse. Lao had a stern look on his face and starred at the young boy that he knew was responsible for the kidnapped of Toph. Poppy slowly pushed her husband aside and ran downstairs, embracing Toph tightly in her are. "Oh Toph, it's so good to see you. I will never let you out of my sights again" Poppy said with a smile and started to kiss her daughter madly.

"YOU!" Lao shouted while pointing at Aang. "You were the one that kidnapped my daughter" Lao said getting closer. "Wait, you don't understand" Aang said protesting as Lao got closer to him. Lao pulled out a sword that was hanging above the fireplace and proceeded towards Aang. As he got closer, he brought the sword high above his shoulder and started to swing it at Aang. Aang reacted quickly and used his air bending to pushed Lao against the steps, Lao lost his gripping on the sword and it fell to the ground. Aang looked at the sword and released a burst of flame, melting the sword. "Now, can we just talk instead of fighting" Aang said extending his hand to Lao. Lao smirked a little bit and took Aang's hand and stood firmly.

"Thank you!" Aang reluctantly said. "I know you are over protective of Toph due to the fact that she is blind, but she can actually defend herself. The time she was with us, she taught me earth bending as if she was a true master Earth bender. Also along the journey, Toph mastered metal bending and told me that she locked Yu and Xin Fu in a metal coffin," this interested Lao as he stood their quietly and looked over at his daughter who was now standing with Poppy listening to Aang, "she has also been and flexible member of our team. When we were in the desert, she used her earth bending to hold up a sinking library while my friends and I was trap running from an angry spirit. She also helped me train by doing a demo of being a 'pretend' melon lord to help me prepare for the battle against Fire Lord Ozai." Toph let out a small laugh while hearing the melon lord part. Lao sat down on the steps placing his hands on legs. Aang continued again, "She was amazing Lao. She helped a friend of mind take out a fleet of fire bender warships that were going to burn the Earth Kingdom to ashes. You don't give her enough credit, Lao. You need to stop being over protective and let her out of the house." Toph clapped to the last statement and walked over to where Aang was standing. "Thank you Aang" she said with a smile. Lao stood up and began to pace up and down. He stopped and looked at his daughter and let out a lone sigh.

"I guess you are right, Avatar Aang" he said reluctantly. He walked closer to his wife. "You see, we just didn't want to lose her since she is blind. We just were protecting her from the dangers of the world." He looked over at Toph again and back at Aang. "Well, I guess since she is back home safely, I have nothing but this to say." He touched Toph lightly on her shoulders and looked into her green eyes. "I guess I haven't given you much credit Toph. Now that you have proven yourself to be able to protect yourself, I grant you permission to be able to see the outside world." Toph started to cry and hugged her father closely. "Thank you Aang" Toph said. Aang stood there and decided to hug Toph one last time.

"Wait, Aang, before you leave...can you...um..come up to my room for a while" Toph said after finishing hugging him and blushed a little bit. Aang looked a little stun. "Toph, I really should be heading back right now" Aang said scratching his head. Toph put on the sappy puppy dog face. "Please Aang" she said tugging on his outfit, "just for one final moment together." Lao and Poppy threw a weird look at their daughter, even though they knew that she couldn't see it. They decided to get up and get some warm cup of tea.

Aang sighed. "Sure Toph, i'll come up to your room. Just for a little bi..." as he tried to finish he notice that Toph wasn't in front of him and knew that she raced off to her room. Aang blinked a few times. _"Wow, Toph must be really horny. I have a feeling she wants me so badly."_ He let out another lone sigh and began to climb the stairs in the attempts to catch up to Toph.

"Toph! Toph!" Aang yelled out.

"Hold on Aang" Toph shouted from her private bathroom from within her room. Aang sat down on her bed. It was nice and soft and he had a sense that this would be a perfect place to do Toph. As Aang paid no attention to the bathroom door it slowly opened and Toph slowly walked out, feeling for Aang's vibrations on the ground. Aang turned his head and his mouth dropped. Toph was wearing a white gown that she had obtained in Ba Sing Se by visiting one of the spas. "Wow, Toph...you look sexy." Even though Toph couldn't see his reaction, she knew that he was probably staring at her petite boobs and curves. Toph moved her hands creating a stone lock on her door. "Aang, can you help me to the bed?" she said with a seductive smile. Aang slowly got up and embraced Toph and brought her back to the edge of the bed.

"Aang, i want you to kiss me like you did this morning and last night." Aang mouth's dropped. "Wait, you knew i kissed you last night Toph." Toph nodded head. "Of course. When I kissed you this morning i knew I experienced the same kiss before. Also, i had the weirdest dream that someone was rubbing my stomach while i was being kissed." Aang gulped. "I'm sorry for that Toph, its just that you looked so beautiful while you were asleep and i wanted to feel you." Aang said blushing. Toph probably figured that he was blushing.

"Well, Twinkle-toes. Here's your free chance" Toph smiled seductively.

Aang couldn't resist any longer. He could feel his dick being aroused due to her sexy outfit. He scooted closer to Toph and began to kiss her. Toph returned the kiss and wrapped her hands around Aang moving them up and down his clothing trying to get a feel for him. Aang was in the same moment. Toph let go of Aang and decided to lay back on her bed opening up her legs. "Aang, I need you to pleassure me right now." Aang smiled and started to crawl up to Toph. He began to move his hands up Toph's thigh heading up to her vagina but slowly stopped. "I'm sorry Toph, but i can't do this right now." Aang slowly got up from the bed. "I have to go now Toph. I will visit you again later, i really should be returning to the Souther Air Temple." Aang looked at Toph for the moment and said a quick goodbye. Using his own earth bending, he unlocked her bedroom door and started to walk downstairs. Toph blink and looked down and then back up blowing her hair out of her face. "Typical situation. Just like with Sokka and Zuko. This was the worst idea i had."

Aang left the Bei Fong residence and took one last look at Toph's house. He knew that he would see her again. He had left her aroused and knew that she wanted more, but as for Aang himself, he was not ready. The sun was setting behind Gaoling and Aang just reached Appa before night time.

"Hey Appa, it's time go buddy" Aang shouted as he jumped onto Appa's head. Appa growled and slammed his tail against the ground taking off. It was time to return to there own home; the Southern Air Temple. Aang looked back at the city of Gaoling and could see the sun slowly sinking behind the city. The thought of Toph ran through his head as well as the image of Katara. Two girls that he was starting to feel strange about.

* * *

_Return to Gaoling_

The sun was bright as it slowly reflected off the ocean nearly blinding Appa as he flew over the calm sea. As Appa flew, the sun helped cast a shadow off Appa flying over the sea, scaring the fish away underneath of Appa. Aang slowly let out a loan sigh. Usually, Aang would normally be sitting on Appa's head controlling the reigns, but today Aang felt a little sad and couldn't be at the head so he decided to sit in the saddle to reflect what had happen that morning. In the morning, Aang was caught in bed with Mai by her very own best friend Ty Lee. Ever since bumping in Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island, it seemed that they were destined to be together. But it seems that every time Aang wants to fulfill this destiny, it seems to take him on a whole new direction signaling that he is not meant to be with Ty Lee.

"Mhm" growled Appa as he flapped his tail and pushed off the air with his feet.

"I know Appa. I understand that you are very tired, but we need to get Toph and return to the Fire Nation. Just be glad that you aren't carrying Katara, Sokka, Toph and me right now wearing the war armor." Aang let out a small laugh.

"Mhm mmm" growled Appa in a bit of agreement.

"Oh Appa" Aang said as he leaned over the basket and began to pet Appa. Appa continued its long journey letting out several growls and groans. "There it is Appa. There's Gaoling."

The island came into a close view. It wasn't very big, but big enough to have there own town. Appa began to slowly descend onto the island and landed with a soft thud. He let out a loan growl again.

"Alright Appa. I get it. Go to sleep you big baby. It may take me a while to try and convince Toph to return with us." Aang sigh and grabbed his brown pouch that was given to him by Sokka. He looked up the path and began to make his way up the hill heading to the Bei Fong residence.

The sun was starting to set as Aang finally reached the top of the hill. He stood at the emerald door and let out a low sigh. He knew that he had made it to Toph's house, but something felt very different about the landscape. It felt like they added a room on the ground floor. But this wasn't Aang's main concern. He grabbed the small metal ring on the door and began to slam it against the door. He slowly let go of the wind and waited for a moment. The door began to open and an old man was standing there holding the door open. His white hair grew a little bit longer since the last time Aang was here and his eyes became a darken green. The old man was wearing the same black robes that he was wearing the last time.

"Can I help you?" the old man spoke starring at Aang.

"Yes. I'm here to see Toph. It's very urgent that I see her immediately" Aang said with a smile and studying the old man's face. The old man slightly grinned.

"I'm sorry, but the Bei Fong's have told me that they do not wish to see the Avatar anymore. Even Mistress Toph has told me that she does not wish to see you anymore nor listen to your requests."

"But…it's….very" Aang began to say as his arrows started to glow slightly.

"I'M VERY SORRY SIR! BUT I MUST ASK YOU TO LEAVE IMMEDATELY BEFORE I CALL THE GUARDS!" the old man shouted and slammed the door on Aang's face. He turned around and began to make his way back towards the house until the emerald doors came crashing down behind him causing him to fall to the ground. He slowly looked back and saw that Aang looked very angry. Unknown to Aang and the old man, Toph was listening, feeling the vibrations of the earth as she took a bite of her salad. She muttered to herself, "Aang is here and he is not very happy" in her mind. Aang began to come close to the old man as he was trying to get up. Aang stomped his foot and a sphere of rock pop up going threw the old man's robes and lifting him high into the air.

A new voice began to emerge from Aang, his avatar voice. "Now, you will take me to Toph or I will crumble this rock tower and make you fall to your death." The old man was struggling and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Alright. I will take you to Mistress Toph, just please put me down gently." Aang stepped on the ground and the rock tower came lowering to the ground and finally sinking. The old man got back up again and wiped off the dirt from his robes. "Follow me please." The old man began to lead Aang into the house, to the dinning room.

The inside of the house was very quiet. Along the path of the hallways were tons of pictures of the Bei Fong family and saw other images of the earth kings and images of various lands. Aang slowly followed behind the butler not looking into his face nor talking to him. The old man slowly pulled open the door to the dinning room. As the door open, the Bei Fong family was sitting down at the table eating a family dinner together.

Lao was about to take a bite of his noodles until he saw the old man standing at the door. "Lu Yen, what brings you here?"

"Sorry for the intrusion on the family dinner, but I have a visitor for Mistress…"

"Aang! What the hell are you doing here?" Toph yelled as interrupting her butler. Toph looked somewhat mad. Although her eyes couldn't tell how angry she felt, but her voice certainly did. Aang slowly looked at her and notice that she was wearing her traditional earth clothing. She was standing up facing her butler and Aang.

Aang slowly gulped because he knew how powerful Toph can be when she is very angry. "I came to deliver a message for you from Fire Lord Zuko. It's really important that we can talk in private."

Toph slowly walked around and felt the vibrations of the ground feeling Aang's anxiety. "Ok Twinkle-toes, I will give you the chance to talk to me in private. Please follow me to my room."

Toph began to make her way from the dinning room through a new hallway that Aang did not realize. "Um, Toph, I thought your room was upstairs" Aang said looking around. Toph slightly smirk.

"I actually had my room moved downstairs. It's a special room just for me. Because in this room, it's more personal."

"Um, ok…" Aang slowly said.

"Here we are Twinkle-toes" Toph said leading Aang into a small looking room. Aang began to look around and notice something weird about the room. It wasn't a normal wooden or stone wall make. It felt like more of earth. It finally struck him. Toph's new room was made entirely of earth dirt. This will especially allow her to see well in her room. There wasn't much anyways. There was a small bed, a small dresser and by the dresser was a small golden cauldron, a spit pot most likely. Aang turned his head and Toph was wearing a new set of clothing. She was wearing her fire nation dress that she stole when she was in the fire nation with the gang. "Uh, this is much more relief" she said throwing her green earth robes onto the ground. She simply moved her feet along the floor and suddenly a two rock chairs and a rock table took form. She sat down on one of the rocks. "Aang, please take a seat and tell me this message from Zuko." Aang gulped a little bit and sat down across from Toph.

"So Twinkle-toes, what brings you here?" Toph said fixing her dress.

Aang gulped and looked at her, starring at her petite boobs that were poking out through her dress. He wanted her so much, but didn't know what to say. "I'm waiting Twinkle-toes." Toph felt the vibration of the earth and she slightly smiled. She knew that Aang wanted her. She knew that Aang would return so she had always worn her fire nation dress underneath her earth robes.

"Toph, I need you to come back to the Fire Nation with me. The country is in a state of rebellion and Fire Lord Zuko has requested that Team Avatar reunites and help him with the rebellion. Since you are a part of the team, he has requested that I come and get you personally" Aang said as he continued to stare at Toph. His hand began to slide to his crotch as he slowly rubbed it.

"Interesting" Toph began to say. "So, you want me to help to fight. You didn't come here for anything else" she said with a sly smile.

Aang gulped and began to rub his crotch a little bit harder. "Actually Toph, I came here because I wanted to make love to you today. I have been dreaming for this moment for quite a long time." Aang got off the rock chair and walked over to Toph. He gently picked her up and kissed her on the cheeks. Toph let out a low moan and slightly blushed a little bit. Aang took her over to her bed and drop her onto the soft material of the blankets and began to climb up onto the bed with her. Aang began to stare into Toph's pale blue eyes. He leaned in and began to kiss her deeply on the mouth.

"Oh Aang, take me all the way. Teach me the idea of the birds and the bee's" Toph said with a lone moan. During their travels, Katara and even Sokka told the story of the birds and the bees. Now, it was time for Toph to experience it. As Aang continued to kiss Toph, he began to move his hand down the material of her dress and to the opening of skirt. Toph began to felt a burning sensation running through her. Aang finally reached her panties and began to slowly rub it against her wet pussy trying to get it wet.

"Oh Aang" Toph moaned again wrapping her arms around his body. Aang continued to rub faster knowing that Toph would most likely enjoy this. "Aang, I think I'm gonna cum" and her body began to shake as he felt her panties getting really wet and hot. Toph let out a loud moan. They stopped kissing for a moment and Aang pushed Toph back onto the bed. He took the hem of his shirt and took it off really fast and then pulled down his pants revealing his cock.

"Toph, I know you are blind, but I wanted to let you know that I have a 12 inch cock. Also, I'm gonna help you enjoy this pleasure. He gently placed his legs around Toph's body and gently lifted her head up moving his cock right between her mouth. "Top, my cock is right by your mouth. I want you to take it and suck on it."

Toph nodded and began to feel around for his cock. She finally grabbed it and brought up to her mouth and slowly began to suck on it.

"Yes Toph…that's it" Aang said moaning as he moved his behind his back grabbing onto Toph's little tits. He started to squeeze and pinch her nipples through the material as he began to moan. "TOPH, I'M CUMMING" Aang shouted as his body shook and all his hot juices landed into Toph's mouth. He slowly began to back off from her face allowing her to lick up his juices. "Wow Aang, your juices are really good. Aang, I need your shaft in my pussy right now. I want you to be the first one to fuck me." Although Toph couldn't see Aang nodding his head, he slowly lifts up the red skirt and finally revealed her panties. It was a green g-string with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it. His mouth falls open.

"Holy fuck Toph. For a young woman, you sure have a nice g-string." He slowly pulled it down and saw the hair on her pussy. He threw the g-string onto the floor and slowly leaned his head into her pussy and began to lick.

"Oh yes Aang. Make my hair tremble" Toph moaned rubbing her boobs through the material. Aang licked a little bit faster and harder. Her juices began to slowly wetting her pussy and he began to really enjoy her juices.

"Enough with the kiddy play Aang. Shove your fucking cock into my pussy and take my woman hood.

Aang nodded and grabbed his cock. He began to rub it up and down her pussy lips. He positioned it at the opening and slowly began to push the head of his cock in and stopping. "Ok Toph. Are you ready for some pain and pleasure?" Toph nodded her head. Aang gently pushed on Toph's legs a little bit more and then licked his lips. Toph bit down on her bottom lip. "Ok Toph, on the count of three, I'll thrust in."

"1….2….3…."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Toph yelled in pain. Blood began to drip out of her pussy as she could feel her pussy muscles trying to clamp onto Aang's cock. Aang stayed still for a moment allowing her pussy to adjust for a moment. "Are you ready Toph?"

Toph had some tears coming down her eyes. "Yeah I'm ready" she slowly replied biting down on her lips.

Aang began to thrust in and out of her really fast. He continued his pace not slowing down. Toph couldn't keep up with his pace and was gasping for a lot of air but also moaning at the same time.

"Oh AANG!! I'm gonna cum!" Toph could feel her pussy muscles clamping hard against Aang's cock as he also began to feel the pressure. Toph's body began to shake and she released her hot liquid. At this same moment, Aang released his liquid as well and they both collapsed on the bed.

"Oh my god Aang, that was fucking amazing" Toph said gasping for air.

"Yeah that was. Toph, do you want me to bend my cum out of you so you don't get pregnant?" Toph shook head no. "I want to get pregnant and I want it to be from you. I have always had my eyes on you since we first meet. Please don't take away this moment from me." Aang sighed and replied "Ok Toph but can I ask you something?" Toph nodded her head. "Can I have your green g-string?" Toph let out a low laugh and replied "Sure Twinkle-toes. You can keep my g-string." She panted a little. "I love you Aang" she said kissing him on the lips. "I love you to Toph" and they both drifted back to sleep.

_Team Avatar Reunites_

A few hours passed and Aang and Toph were slowly getting up after their fun time. Toph was the first one to climb out of her bed and walked over to her dresser and grabbed a new thong. Surprisingly, it was a red thong that matched her dress really well as she slowly slides it on. Aang got dress and tucked away Toph's g-string into the pouch.

"Well Toph…you ready to go" Aang said throwing his pouch over his shoulder.

"Yep, I'm ready to kick some ass." She grabbed her traditional earth kingdom robes so that her parents wouldn't see her in an fire nation outfit.

"Alright lets go." They walked out to the front door and stood still in front of the emerald doors. Toph slowly looked at Aang with a twinkle in her eye. Aang pulled out a whistle and blew on it and slowly put it away. They stood very still for a moment.

In the distance, their was a growl and Appa was fast approaching Aang and Toph. They looked at each other and looked back over at Appa as he came landing on the ground with a loud thud. They both climbed into the basket and Appa bang his tail against the ground. "To the Fire Nation buddy." Appa growled and began to pick up the speed. In the basket, Aang and Toph was cuddling together keeping each other warm as the prepare to see their friends.

As the night stars emerged, Aang looked over at Toph. She was in a state of deep sleep. She had ditched her green earth robes when they were five miles away and now she was wearing the same red dress that she was wearing for Aang. He continued to stare at Toph. He knew that this could probably be the last moment to be with her. He moved down toward her legs and slowly pushed the skirt up revealing her red thong. He didn't really want to get to frisky with her since just a few hours ago they already made love. He slowly pushed her thong to the side and started to lick her pussy.

"Oh Aang. Please just eat me." She said in her sleep. Aang obeyed and just licked her little pussy. He finally stopped as he began to taste her juices and she slowly woke up.

"Thanks Aang" she said with a smile.

"No problem Toph." They looked out into the distance and saw the fire nation palace coming into view. In the distance, an explosion occurred and their were some yelling going on. It was getting a lot closer to the capitol since the last time Aang saw an explosion. Appa finally landed and they jumped out. At the top of the stairs; Zuko, Katara, and Sokka were waiting.

"AANG!" Katara shouted and she began to run down the stairs and embraced Aang in a hug.

"TOPH!" Sokka shouted and ran down giving Toph a hug.

Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Aang all gave each other a hug. Aang leaned in and kissed Katara as well. "It's been a while hasn't it Katara"

"Sure has Aang" as she held his head with her hand and kissed him on the lips. Sokka and Toph just starred and spat out with disgust.

"HEY! If you guys are ready to begin for the briefing, I would really appreciate it" Zuko said shouting. "Oh be quiet Zuko" Katara yelled back and began to form a group circle with Aang, Toph, and Sokka. They all hugged each other.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM AVATAR IS BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!" Sokka shouted as Momo landed on his head and Appa growling with happiness.


	3. Jacking and a Peeking: SokkaSuki

_Kyoshi Island: The home of Sokka and Suki_

The night stars were so illuminating. Aang let out a lone sigh. "Another long journey to see a friend of mine." The view of Kyoshi Island came into view. The light from the stars illustrated the true beauty of the island. Appa landed near the beach and Aang jumped off. "Ok Appa, just wait here. I'm gonna go see if I could find Sokka and Suki's house." Appa growled again and stretched his legs and lay down in the sand. Appa then started to roll around as Aang began to walk up to the village.

"Stop right there!" Aang froze. He heard the voice before but didn't know where it was coming from. He looked up and saw three Kyoshi warriors starring down at him. They all suddenly jumped down from the tree branches and stood in front of Aang. He slowly stepped backwards.

"Hello Aang" one of the girls said cheerfully. Aang looked over to the girl that was in the middle. He recognized her voice. "Ty Lee, is that you?" The girl nodded and stood on her heels with her arms behind her back and swaying back and forth cheerfully. She leaned in and kissed Aang o the lips. Aang stumbled backwards and looked a little surprised. "What was that for Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee smiled. "Well, it's not like everyday we get to see a hero come here. Also, your friend Katara set me free from Azula's control. But I never got to really thank her.

Aang was still in a stage of shock. "Don't get nervous Aang, I'm sure you really enjoyed my kiss." Aang nodded his and started to imagine Ty Lee without the Kyoshi warrior uniform. He remembered that she looked sexy in her acrobatic fire nation clothing and the long brunette hair that was currently tied back. "Man," Aang thought to himself, "maybe I should fuck Ty Lee later on. She is not all that bad." He drooling thinking of his fantasy.

"Um Aang" Ty Lee said snapping her fingers in front of his face. Aang blink, "sorry about that." Ty Lee started to laugh as well as the other two warriors. "Anyways Aang, what brings you to Kyoshi Island?"

Aang looked at her in her eyes. "I came to see Sokka and Suki." Ty Lee had a disappointed face. "Oh" she said quietly. "If you wish to find them, just continue to walk through the center of the village, up to the big hill and you will find their house." Aang bowed down and walked between the Kyoshi warriors. Aang turned around and shot a smile to Ty Lee before they jumped backed into the trees. "Now I need to come back to see Ty Lee later" he sighed and walked up the hill.

In the distance, Aang could see Sokka and Suki's house. Aang tilted his head. "I wonder why they would want it away from the village. He continued to walk up and stopped at the front door. He was about to knock when he notice a strong smell of candles coming from a room. He decided to walk around the house and peeked through the window. His mouth dropped. He was peeking into what appeared to be a bedroom. As he scanned the room, he notices several candles burning and his eyes finally stopped. Aang blinked several time and saw Sokka lying in the bed with a rose in his mouth.

Sokka took the rose out of his mouth. "Oh Suki, are you ready for the most magical time of your life?" In the distance Aang saw Suki coming out of a bathroom wearing her warrior grab. "Oh yes I'm ready my love." Suki ran over and jumped onto the bed. Sokka roughly grabbed Suki and started to kiss her passionately. "I love this sexy outfit" Sokka said rubbing the soft material. It outlined Suki's physical futures well. "I love you Suki" Sokka said moving his hands down to her sexy ass.

Aang couldn't stopped watching and decided to form a rock chair so he could watch. The earth shook violently as he performed the action. "Sokka, did you feel that" Suki said as he stopped kissing for a little. Sokka shook his head and returned to kissing Suki. Aang sighed knowing that he was almost exposed.

Suki pushed Sokka gently against the bed and sat on top of him with her legs on the sides. She carefully grinded her vagina against Sokka's now hardening cock. "Suki, let me see your beautiful boobs." Suki nodded and slowly removed the warrior robe exposing her c boobs to Sokka. Sokka leaned over and unclasped her bra that kept her boobs from popping out. "Oh, Suki…you have the most beautiful boobs that I have ever seen" Sokka said seductively as he wrapped his around her back and brought her down so that he could taste them. He sucked on her nipples and even pinched to get her aroused.

"Oh Sokka" moaned Suki as Sokka sucked her erotic nipples. Suki moved her hand between her body and grabbed Sokka's cock and began to rub it up and down fiercely. "Oh Suki" moaned Sokka. "Let me returned the favor to you Sokka." Suki scooted back and took the hems of Sokka's pants and started to pull them off. "Well, well, well. We have a very naughty boy. Didn't want to wear underwear? Just what I like." Suki took Sokka's cock in her hands and started to jerk him off. "Oh yes Suki. Faster." Suki went faster. She acted like a pro from all her training with the Kyoshi warriors. Unknown to Sokka, Suki actually had practiced for this.

"Faster" Sokka moaned. "Hold on Sokka" Suki said. "I have another treat for you." She lowered her face to his cock and began to lick it like a lollipop. "Oh GOD…Yes Suki…Faster" Sokka yelled grabbing onto the sheets. Suki bobbed her head up and down his penis. "Suki, I'm…Gonna….Cummm!!" Sokka was exhausted after squirting his juices on her tits. Sokka slowly rose up and started to lick up his cum off her boobs. "Oh, this tastes so good." Suki moaned feeling the hot sticky liquid being licked off by Sokka. She grabbed his head so she could get the whole experience. Sokka wiped his mouth. "I guess its time to return the favor" Sokka said as he pushed Suki down on the bed and started to kiss her passionately again.

Outside of the house, Aang was slowly rubbing his own cock due to all the excitement that was going on. "I wished I was Sokka right now."

Sokka kissed down her neck and finally down her stomach getting close to her warrior's skirt. Sokka took his hand and stuck into the bottom of her skirt and began to rub her cotton thong along her pussy. "Oh Sokka." He could feel the panty getting really wet with her pussy juices. "Sokka, remove my warrior's skirt right now. I want you inside of me right now." Sokka nodded and took the hems of skirt and pulled them down. Suki was wearing a jade thong that clearly outlined her pussy. He slowly pushed her thong to the side and stuck a finger up her pussy. "Oh Sokka…put more in." Sokka took out his finger and shoved his own hand into her pussy. "SOKKA!!" He could feel Suki was probably gonna be in pain. "Oh my god. This feels so good." Sokka took out his hand and lean close to her pussy. "Mhm," Sokka said "this looks really tasty." Sokka stuck his tongue into her pussy and began to eat it really fast. "Oh yes Sokka" Suki yelled as one of her hands pinched her nipple and the other hand was pushing Sokka's head to her pussy. Suki started to shake and released a small orgasm. Sokka looked up licking her pussy juices. "Oh Sokka" Suki said as she leaned up and kissed him trying to get a taste of her pussy juices.

Suki moved her hands down to her pussy and decided to rip off her thong. "Sokka, I want you inside of me now!" Sokka nodded and slowly rubbed his cock so it would harden again. Sokka positioned it outside of her pussy as he placed her hands on her pussy to try and spread it out for it. "Are you ready Suki?" Suki nodded and at this moment Sokka rammed his penis into her pussy. "Oh my god!!" Suki shouted at the top of her lungs. "Sorry Suki" Sokka said allowing her pussy to get used to his cock. Suki was crying a little bit. "It's not your fault Sokka, it's just that I never had an experience like this before. I'm ready now."

Sokka started to slowly hump Suki. "Oh yes" Sokka started to pick up the pace. His cock was pounding her cherry and his balls were pounding her sweet pussy. Suki wrapped her arms around Sokka, digging her nails into his back. "Oh yes Sokka. I think I'm gonna cum." Suki released a large moan releasing her cum onto Sokka's cock. Sokka continued to increase his pace. "Suki, I think I'm gonna cum now." He let out a loud moan just like Suki and squirted his juices into her pussy. They both were sweating hard. Sokka laid on top of Suki with his hard cock emerged in her pussy. Sokka started to kiss Suki on the lips once again as their orgasm subsided. "That was very magical Sokka." Sokka smiled. "Hold on Suki. There is just one more area I want to do."

Sokka turned Suki over onto her stomach. "Stick your ass into air." Suki nodded and obeyed Sokka by lifting her ass into the air. She grabbed the sheets with her hands and could feel a cold liquid rubbing up against her asshole. She looked back and saw Sokka stroking his cock yet again. "Are you ready for this?" Sokka said. Suki nodded. Sokka placed his left hand and placed it onto Suki's ass check and grabbed his cock with his right hand. He positioned his cock right at her hole and thrust it into her ass. Suki moaned and bit her bottom lip as she felt her ass being ripped open. Sokka then grabbed her ass with both hands and started to trust against her. His balls were whacking against her ass. "Oh Sokka." Suki tightened her grip on the bed sheet and could feel the pain within her. "Suki, I'm about to cum again" Sokka yelled. Suki showed a little innocent look at him and nodded. Sokka thrust one last time and let out a large moan. He left his cock into her ass for a while. pop went Sokka's cock as he pulled his cock out of Suki's ass. "Sokka, that was AMAZING!!" She started to kiss him deeply once again.

Aang let out a loan groan releasing his own juices after just seeing the action between Suki and Sokka. He lowered the rock chair and decided to walk to the front door. He sighed and knocked on the door. Sokka and Suki opened the door and stood in some bath robes. "Um, hey Sokka and Suki" Aang said hesitantly.


	4. Life Lessons: AangSuki

_Kyoshi Island: The Lesson is Learned_

-Continues at Sokka and Suki's House-

Suki and Sokka stood still at the door. In a distance a small hoot cam from a flying owl. Suki threw a side look at Aang. "Um what brings you here.." Suki spoke before being interrupted by Sokka shouting "Aang!" Sokka ran up to him and hugged him as if he was a long lost brother. "Its good to see you Sokka" sputtered Aang under his breath as he was being twirled by Sokka. Sokka placed him back on his feet and Aang felt a little bit dizzy. "Anyway" Suki charmed in, "what brings you here at this time Aang?" Aang dragged his feet. "Actually Suki, I left sometime mid day and recently just got here. I would have sent a message, but I couldn't."

Sokka stood firm again, "why didn't you send Momo then?" Aang gave a dirty look at Sokka. "Maybe because you have Momo" Aang answered sarcastically. Sokka nodded, "oh right. Momo, Aang is here." A small squeak came out the flying-lemur landed on Aang's head. "Hey Momo. It's great to see you." Suki yawned in the background.

Sokka looked over at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Well Aang, I would love to talk to you more, but Suki and I were about to head to bed. If you want we have a spare room that you can sleep in."

"That would be great Sokka." Aang said smiling and patted Momo on the head. As Suki and Sokka turned to lead Aang inside to the spare room, Aang focused his eyes on Suki's ass. She was kind of walking funny as if it was in pain, but for some reason Aang couldn't keep his eyes off of it has it swayed in robe that Suki was wearing. Aang licked his lips and thought to himself, "boy how I would love to fuck that ass just like Sokka did." Suki looked backed and notice that Aang's eyes were following the sway of her ass. "Mhm" Suki thought, "maybe its time I teach Aang about a life lesson that he needs to learn about.

"Well Aang, here is your room for tonight" Sokka said. Sokka hugged Aang one last time and started to head to his room. "Goodnight Aang" Suki said and hugged him. As she hugged him, she could feel Aang's crotch poking her pelvis. "He is horny" Suki thought to herself. She turned to follow Sokka and closed the door. Aang lay down on the bed and began to rub his crotch through his pants. "Oh Suki, I know we will probably have a magical time" Aang muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

"Mmm" groaned Aang as he rolled around the bed. The morning sun was beating down on him through the window. He carefully rubbed his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his face. Aang got up and open his door. It was pure silence within the house. There was no sarcastic jokes coming from Sokka or no warrior grunts coming from Suki. Aang looked into Sokka's and Suki's bedroom and found no sign of them in there. Aang decided to look around the room for the fun of it and was quite astound on what he found. Lying in plain sight was a pair of Suki's thong. Aang picked it up and realized that it was the same thong that Suki wore when he was peeking in on their sex. He held it up to his nose. A strong aroma of pussy juice began to fill his nose and looked outside the room to make sure that Sokka, Suki, or Momo were not in sight. But unknowing to him, Suki was outside of the window and watching the whole thing. "Well, well, well. I do have a naughty horny boy in the house." Suki made her way back to the house. Aang keep sniffing the thong and finally decided to keep it. He shoved it into his pants and wrapped it around his cock. "Oh Suki, your pussy juices indeed feels great on my cock." Aang stepped out of the room and walked down the hall. He looked around and notice that Suki was sitting on an emerald couch drinking a cup of hot tea. "Morning Suki" Aang said coming around to the front of the couch to face Suki. His mouth dropped instantly as he starred at Suki. She was wearing a fire nation out fit that showed off her breasts perfectly and showed access to her smooth stomach. Unknown to Aang, Suki wasn't wearing any underwear at all. Her pussy was fully exposed but wasn't truly visible.

"Is something wrong Aang?" Suki questioned. Aang shook his head and try to focus on something else.

"So, where did Sokka and Momo go?" Aang said sitting down on the couch.

Suki sipped her tea. "Sokka decided to go see Master Piando. Ever since he lost his Space Sword while taking out the Fire ship fleet, he's been a little lonely without his weapon. So he decided to take Momo and go make a new sword." Aang looked at her and replied "Oh, I wanted to talk to him." Suki lowered her cup of tea and placed it onto the table. "Aang, I think I know why you are here." Aang looked away for a second.

"It's ok Aang. I think it is time for you to learn about the most important lesson of life: sex." Aang's mouth dropped suddenly.

"I didn't come here… to learn….about…sex" he said muttering underneath his breath.

"Aang for the last time, it's ok. Biologically you would be 113 and you would already know about it. But you were sealed in a block of ice. Also, I notice some of the signals. I know for a fact that you saw Sokka and me having sex last night. It was just weird that you happened to show up five minutes after we finished. You were also starring at my ass last night as I was swaying it. While I was outside this morning, I notice that there was a strange disturbance of a formation of rock meaning that it was messed with by earth bending. And, you were in our room this morning and you took one of my favorite pair of thong that I love to wear for Sokka. You're hiding it in your pants and it's probably wrapped around your shaft, and I saw you sniffing it." Suki took another sip of her tea. Aang was too stunned to speak. Suki placed her tea cup back down onto the table and decided to bring her legs up onto the couch spreading them open a little bit. "So Aang, how do you feel when you kiss other girls?"

Aang gulped. He was still a little bit stunned about what Suki just said. He felt like a convicted sex predator that was about to be sent off to the Boiling Rock. He gulped again. "Well, when I kissed Katara, Toph, and Ty Lee, a strange sen…"

"Hold it Aang. You kissed Katara, Toph and even Ty Lee. You are truly a stud. I'm assuming that you probably felt horny while you were kissing them. I bet you felt your pelvis or cock to be more precise, rubbing up against their legs and pelvis" Suki said running her finger along the rim of her tea cup. Aang looked down in disappointment, but slowly raised his head back up trying to get a sneak peek under Suki's dress."

"Being naughty again. I know what you were doing Aang. You were trying to see between my legs. Weren't you?" Aang shook his head in an agreement. "I guess I should start teaching you right now before Sokka returns. We'll start off slow. What do you know about masturbation?"

Aang starred at her. "I know nothing about masturbation at all" he said calmly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's a very easy thing to do. Let me ask you this. Were you pleasuring yourself while watching us yesterday? By this I mean stroking your penis." Suki said moving her hand in between her own legs and slowly began to rub her pussy.

Aang watched what Suki was doing. He remembered that he was stroking his penis and that a cream of liquid shot out. Suki continued to rub her pussy trying to get Aang aroused. "I guess I have rubbed my penis" he said movie his hand into his pants and grabbing the thong that was wrapped around his cock, and started to move it up and down along his penis. Suki smiled knowing that Aang was falling into her little trick of learning the life lesson. "Good Aang" Suki said stroking her pussy a little bit faster. She could feel that her pussy was very wet. She want to squirt her juices but she wanted Aang to get a true taste for them. Aang continued to stroke his penis a little bit faster. The moisture from the thong was really rubbing onto his cock.

"Now Aang, did you keep stroking until some white liquid shot out" moaned Suki as she slowly reduce her pace. Aang nodded. "Excellent that white liquid is called cum. It contains your sperm that can get a female pregnant. Now, I want you to pull down your pants for me and stroke your cock for me." Aang obeyed and pulled down his pants. Suki's mouth dropped. "Holy fuck Aang! For a young kid, you have a very big penis. Now continue stroking until you can feel your orgasm." Aang nodded and started to stroke his penis a little bit faster. Suki stopped rubbing her pussy completely. She knew that he was about to explode. She grabbed her tea cup and took one last sip of what she had left and looked at Aang. He was starting to grunt and then finally his body shook.

"Suki…I…THINK…I'M…GONNA….CUM!" Aang shouted as went a little faster. Suki leaned over and held the tea cup upside down above his cock. She quickly moved his hand and continued to stroke it her self. "I'M CUMMING" Aang shouted at the top of his lungs and the hot cum landed into the tea cup. Shot after shot kept shooting out of his penis. Aang lay motionless on the couch for a while trying to regain his strength.

"Just relax Aang" Suki said holding the tea cup underneath her nose. "Hmm, your cum looks delicious Aang." She took her finger and took a little bit out of the cup and began to taste it. She let out a soft moan. "Aang your cum tastes fantastic." She took another finger scooped and brought it over Aang's face and slowly stuck her finger into his mouth. He started to suck fast on it. He moaned lightly. Suki put the tea cup back on the table and stood up.

"That was lesson number one of the most important life lesson. Pleasuring yourself can relieve you of that horny side that you have. The only downside, the whole point why you have a penis is to pleasure the women so that you can start your own family." Suki leaned over Aang again and began to kiss him deeply on the mouth. Her hands began to explore his body and finally moved down to his penis. She began to slowly stroke his cock lightly so he could get hard again and get ready for the real lesson.

"Oh Suki" moaned Aang through the kisses. "Shhh, Aang. Just learn from me for right now." He would have never thought that Suki was a take charge type of girl. But then again, she was the formal leader of the Kyoshi warriors. "Aang, sit up on the couch please." He slowly obeyed her and sat up on the couch. Suki began to kiss his checks and slowly kissed down to the neck until she got to his shirt. "This will not do." Suki lifted up his shirt and stared at his little muscular chest. "Just how I like it. You have a chest just like Sokka's." She began to slowly kiss his stomach. She looked up into his eyes and began to lick his chest and finally decided to continue all the way down. She stopped just above his pelvis. Suki dropped down to her knees and looked Aang up and down. He was totally nude while she was still dressed. "Aang, I'm about to show you how a girl can pleasure you. But before I do, I need you to remove my top for me" she said with a smile. Aang nodded and moved a little bit close grabbing the bottom of the top and slowly pulled it up. Her bobs instantly popped out. She wasn't even wearing a bra and Aang could tell that her nipples were probably rocked solid. They looked so erotic. "Go ahead Aang, feel them before I teach you my trick." He was a bit nervous but he reached with his hands and started to pinch her left nipple with his right hand while the other was gently rubbing the other boob. "Good Aang. You will eventually taste these. But I'm gonna get my treat first. She licked her lips and took Aang's hard cock into her hands. She lowered her head and started to suck his cock like a lollipop. Aang let out a loud moan. Suki was bobbing her head up and down his shaft and was swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Aang took his hands and placed them on the top of her head and pushed it into his pelvis so that she would go faster and harder. She stopped for a moment.

"Why are you stopping Suki?" Aang said disappoint. "You'll see." Suki took her breasts and started to lick her own breast to get them a little bit soaked. She then grabbed his cock and placed it between her boobs. Aang couldn't believe it. Her sweet boobs were wrapped around her cock just like her mouth was afew moments ago. She started to titty fuck Aang. She knew he was getting close to explode again. "That's right stay with me" she said moving her tits up and down his cock. "Um, Suki….I'M GONNA CUM!" he shouted releasing another fast spurts of hot cum over her tits. "Oh Aang, you are truly a naughty boy as she grabbed one of her tits and started to lick it clean.

Aang lean back on the couch exhausted. "Hold on, you are not done. You still need to learn to pleasure a woman." Aang let out a lone sigh. "I don't think I can handle anymore Suki." Suki shook her head. She got back up onto the couch. "This time it's your turn to pleasure me. Right now, get on the fuckin floor and listen to what to do. I know you want to fuck Katara and Toph. You can't deny that." Aang nodded his head. "These lessons will help you later on." Aang sighed and kneeled down on the floor. "Now Aang, I want you to pull of my skirt. I think its time to see what the ladies have to offer." Aang obeyed and grabbed the soft material of the fire nation skirt and yanked it off. Suki's trimmed pussy was now exposed to Aang. He could sense that it was very wet. "Now, I want you to eat out my pussy you little pervert." Aang nodded and lower his head into her pelvis and could smell the same aroma that was on her jade thong. He started to lick up and down her clit as if he was a baby puppy. "Oh yes!" moaned Suki feeling the tension within her pussy. "Go faster. Make me cum like a mad woman." Aang increase his pace and could feel his head being pushed into her pussy. Suki's body was starting to shake, "here it come. I'm GONNA CUM" she shouted. Aang licked the cum with his lips and kissed Suki so she can get a taste of herself again. "Mhm" moaned Suki moving a finger into her pussy and started to finger fuck herself for a while.

"How was that Suki?" Aang said as he stayed on the ground.

Suki stood up. She smiled and then picked up Aang and laid him back down on the couch. She started to stroke his soft cock and it instantly became hard again. "Now Aang, its time for the last part of the lesson. Fucking a pussy." She got back on top of the couch and placed her legs on both sides of Aang's body. Her sweet pussy was hovering over his rock hard cock. She placed the shaft in between the pussy lips and started to slowly grinned her pelvis along his. Aang groaned a little because he couldn't wait to get inside of her. She went faster and faster and slowly slowed down. "Aang, I'm now gonna ride your cock." She took it with her hands and positioned just beneath her pussy. "You ready Aang?" He nodded his head. Suki lowered herself onto Aang's cock and could feel him buckled underneath her. "Just enjoy this. I'm gonna ride you."

She started to bounce up and down his cock. "Oh Suki" Aang shouted as he could feel her hands grabbing onto his chest and his eyes watched her boobs bounce up and down. He really didn't know what to do until Suki spoke, "support me with your hands. Wrapped them along my ass so I don't lose my balance." Aang wrapped his hands around her tight ass and she began to bounce back up and down faster.

"Oh Aang" Suki moaned as she felt his pelvis crashing into hers. She wanted to build up the tension and didn't want to cum yet. But she knew that she was gonna cum again and slowly came to a halt.

"Aang, I need you on top of me right now." Suki stayed on the couch and was on her back. Aang parted her legs so he could have full access to her pussy. He stroke his cock to make sure it was still hard and held it at the entrance of her pussy. "I need it now!" Aang then rammed his cock into her pussy and Suki let out a loud moan.

"That's it Aang. Now fuck me as hard as you can." Suki then wrapped her legs around him and leaned up.

Aang started to thrust in and out of her pussy. Suki bit her lower lip enjoying a spectacular moment. "Harder! Faster!" Aang began to go hard and fast like never before. "I can't take this anymore Suki" as pounded into her pussy again. Aang groaned and realized that he was about to cum. "Suki, I'm gonna cum" he shouted and squirted in Suki's hot pussy. Suki couldn't control it either and she cummed as well. And they both collapsed on top of each other. Aang's cock was still submerged in Suki's pussy. Aang leaned up and kissed Suki on the lips. "Thank you for the lessons Suki." Suki smiled and laid her head on Aang's chest.

"I love you Suki" Aang suddenly blurted out. Suki blinked. "Aang, I love you to. But don't forget that my heart belongs to Sokka." Aang nodded in agreement and cuddled with suki for a while feeling the warmth of her skin.

"Um Aang, can I ask you a favor?" Aang nodded. "Can you water bend your cum out of me so that I don't get pregnant from you and have a hard time explaining it to Sokka." Aang nodded his head and began to twist his hands. A flow of cum came out of Suki's pussy and he placed it into the tea cup. "Thanks' Aang. By the way, you can keep my jade thong as a souvenir." She smiled weekly. Aang smiled back and they both fell asleep.

A few hours have passed and Aang slowly woke up. He was fully clothed and the couch was returned to its normal looks just how it look before Suki and him messed it up.

"Hello sunshine" Suki say walking over to Aang holding a hot bowl of soup. "Here, eat this. It will help you restore your energy." Aang nodded and started to eat the soup and saw that Suki was wearing her warrior grab robes. As he continued to eat the soup, the front door suddenly burst home.

"I'm home" Sokka shouted and looked over at Aang. Suki came into the room and hugged Sokka tight and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your time with Master Piando?" Suki asked. Sokka had a small smile on his face and then pulled out a brand new sword. "I made this today. I am so proud of myself" Sokka said as he started to move about the house swinging his sword. Sokka looked over at Aang.

"So, did you have a great time spending time with Suki today" Sokka said as he sat down on the couch.

"I actually did. She decided to share some of the Kyoshi warrior's movements to me." Aang said trying not to look at Sokka in the eyes.

"That's so cool Aang. Maybe we should use their techniques and fight each other." Sokka said. Suki rolled her eyes. Aang lowered his voice. "Yeah, maybe later though Sokka. I'm a little bit tired right now. I need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Sokka shook his head and asked "what for? Why don't you stay for a while?" Suki punched him on the shoulders.

"Sokka," Suki started to say in a little girl voice, "I think he wants to do something besides just hanging around with us." She winked at Aang as Sokka rubbed his shoulder. "Goodnight Aang" Suki said and blew him a kiss and sent another wink. Sokka sighed and bid Aang a goodnight as well.

Aang laid down on the bed starring outside the window. He pulled out Suki's thong one last time and started to sniff them and turned back to the window. He notice the north star shinning in the distance and he began to wonder. "I wonder how Katara's pussy would taste like" Aang said shoving the thong back down his pants. "Only time can tell" he muttered quietly and slowly closed his eyes. His room door squeaked a little bit and Suki tiptoed in. She looked at her sexy little boy toy and kissed him upon the cheek. He groaned a little. Suki spoke softly, "good luck with your journey Aang and I hope you enjoy your new life lessons. Go get them tiger." She walked out of the room and shut the door. Aang let out a loud snore.


	5. Broken Sin: KataraSokka

_Lost at Sea _

"Grr, where the fuck am I?" Sokka shouted as he scanned the ocean. A few hours ago, Sokka was on his way to the North Pole until he feel asleep in his boat and somehow drifted off course, as to where, he doesn't even know. He noticed that the sun must have risen just a few minutes ago. Sokka looked around and pulled out his map. He started to study it and talked to himself.

"Ok, I see a huge gray stone wall running along the coast. So, I must be close to Ba Sing Se. But then again, Ba Sing Se is no where near the sea and they have a rock wall, not a stone wall. This is really irritating. I wish I could get some fuckin help." Sokka let out a lone sigh. He was never really good at following directions, but he made up with his strong ideas and quick actions. Sokka grabbed the oars and began to row his boat.

"Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream…" Sokka started to sing as he rowed his book. Another few hours passed, the sun was beating down Sokka as he continued to sing the same song over and over. Suddenly, the oceans started to turn violent as a small storm started to stir up.

"Enough of that song" shouted a strong female voice. "May the sea take your life for the repeative singing of the worst song that one can sing." The water began to crash into his boat trying to fill it up.

Sokka looked around. "Wait a moment, I know who voice that was" Sokka said as he continued looking around and feeling the rough waves crashing into him. Then, out no where, a cloud of white fog began to surround his boat as it also started to rain and lightning struck the sea.

A figure hovered within the mist. Sokka couldn't tell who it was as the mist had blocked his vision. The figure began to speak, "I am going to take your soul now, you pathetic lost…" The figure stopped talking. It glared at Sokka for a moment. "SOKKA!"

Sokka was lost at words. Even though he didn't know was speaking to him, he still recognized the voice.

"It is you Sokka." The figure waved her arms and the fog finally cleared giving Sokka a clear vision to look at the spirit.

"Yue!" he shouted as his eyes began to tear. "It's been a long time."

"I know Sokka. It's been to long. Usually I wouldn't even reveal my presence to anyone. And I was about to take your soul because you were singing that ridiculous song." Yue gave Sokka a smile. For a spirit, Yue looked beautiful in Sokka eyes. He knew that Yue has always been watching the world while the moon was out. She was the moon spirit in fact that used loved Sokka but gave up her life to keep the balance between the moon and the water benders.

"Sorry Yue, it's just that I seem to be lost" Sokka said as his face light up bright red for feeling embarrassed.

Yue let out a soft laugh. "The same old Sokka. A man of great ideas and action, but one with no direction.

A little angry Sokka stood up in his boat. "Hey! I have a great sense of direction. I lead the attack on the Fire Nation…" As he was speaking shaking his fist until… "_Splash."_ Sokka's boat overturned due to his stupidity of standing up. Sokka slap the water with his hand and over turned his boat back to where it was and slowly climbed back in. He shook his head trying to dry his hair. His clothes were soaking wet and he began to shiver. "Great" Sokka spoke underneath his breath and sat their looking for a change of clothes. But as he found his other change of clothes, he discovered that it was also wet. "Damn it" he yelled throwing the bag of wet clothes down. Yue let out a small laugh.

"Here, let me help." She waved her hands and her body began to glow. A strong gust of wind blew right into Sokka as he held onto his boat. He blinked several times.

"Thanks."

Yue looked at him. "Sokka, I will have the ocean guide you. Where are you heading so I can create the path."

"I'm off to the North Pole" Sokka said with a smile.

"Then I shall create a path to the North Pole for you. Follow the movement of the ocean and it will take you there." She waved her hands and path emerged for Sokka. It was a straight path that provided a current for Sokka's boat to float there.

"Thanks for your help Yue."

"You are welcome Sokka. But I only have one request when you get to the North Pole. Please say hello to Katara and Master Pakku for me. One more thing, please tell my father that I love him." Yue said smiling at Sokka and a soft tear running down her eye.

"I promise that I will" Sokka replied. At this moment, Yue swooped down and leaned close to Sokka.

"Thank you" she said leaning in and kissing him. While she kissed him she moved her hand between his legs and began to touch his groans. She rubbed them for a moment and then stopped. "Wow, Sokka, you do have a big cock. It's a shame I didn't get to experience it. Maybe some day" she said winking. Sokka nodded and moaned a little. "Now, leave now if you wish to make it to the North Pole. One more thing, try not to sleep while at sea."

Sokka nodded. Yue smiled one last and slowly disappeared. "I wonder what she meant by 'maybe one day'" as he began to ponder.

He took his oars and began to row his book. Staying on the path that would take him to the North Pole. In the distance Yue watched Sokka and a tear ran down her eye. "I will indeed see you again Sokka."

_Arrival to the North Pole_

The sun was starting to set, but there was enough sunlight for Sokka to see the Northern Water Tribe in the distance. "Finally!" he muttered underneath his breath. He let out a loan sigh and sat back down in his boat as it slowly drifted toward the bank of the city. The boat crashed into the snow bank and Sokka got out looking around. He looked toward the city walls and began to walk towards it.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Shouted a guard that was standing on top of the wall. His arms were up ready to strike.

Sokka squeaked a little bit. "Hi, I'm Sokka from the Southern Tribe. Brother to Katara and the new step-grandson of Pakku." He looked a little bit nervous.

The guards lowered their hands and part of the wall came down. "Welcome! Brother of Katara" shouted the guard.

Sokka began to slowly walk through the opening and looked back as he heard the wall being rosin up again. He shook his head and wondered why they still had the wall blocking the city knowing full well that they knew the war was over. Sokka continued to walk through the center of the town looking at the new structures. The last time he was here, they were defending the city from the fire nation invasion. The building looked very new and weren't made out of ice like last time. It looked like they were made out of a new material that seemed like it would keep the warmth within the building. But it didn't look that heavy either; otherwise it probably would have sinked if the ice was to break. He continued walking up the stairs and stopped. He was looking at his grandfather's back and past him saw Katara teaching a class. He slowly walked up and stood by Pakku.

"Wow, Katara is such an amazing teacher" Sokka said hoping to surprise his grandfather.

"Yes she is. She is one of…" Pakku spoke and then stopped. He turned his head after recognizing the voice. Sokka was standing right by him waving his hand.

"Grandpa" Sokka shouted and hugged him.

Pakku slapped Sokka on the back of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's Master Pakku for you?"

"Umm, a million times. You're my grandfather and I have the right to call you grandpa." At this moment he received another whack on the head.

"IT'S MASTER PAKKU FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME!" Pakku shouted. Sokka stood there horrified but smiled.

In the distance, he could tell that Katara was doing an excellent job on training the women.

"Push and pull the water" Katara said demonstrating as she showed her students to pull and push the water creating a small wave.

"I got a message for you Grandpa" Sokka said as he felt another whack to the back of his head. "Yue says hello." Pakku looked at him and blinked as if he was in a state of shock.

"Truly magical" another voice said behind Sokka. Sokka turned around saw Arnook said walking up the stairs.

Master Pakku bowed down while Sokka took a step towards Arnook. Pakku rolled his eyes knowing that Sokka should have bowed.

"It's good to see you Sokka. What brings you here?" Arnook said stopping in front of Sokka.

"I came to see Katara. It's been a while since I actually spent time with my own sister. Ever since the war ended, we haven't spoken as she decided to come here and train the other water benders and I left for Kyoshi Island to spend my life with Suki. By the way, I have a message for you, from your daughter."

Arnook mouth dropped instantly. "What did my daughter want?"

"She said that she loves you" Sokka said proudly.

Arnook dropped to his knees and started to cry. "When did you last saw Yue?"

"On my way here" Sokka said keeling to speak face to face with Arnook. He stood back up and wiped his tears. "Thank you for that message Sokka. It's been a while since I last heard from her. The only time I really get to see her is at night when the moon emerges in full."

"I know" Sokka said. Arnook stood smiled and walked towards Pakku standing at his side.

In the distance: "Ok class. That is enough for today. We will continue to train tomorrow. Be ready as for we will learn how to move the water around our bodies and then use it as a whip that can help us defeat our attackers" Katara said. The class picked up there stuff and began to disperse. Sokka, Pakku, and Arnook started to walk towards Katara.

"That was a great lesson" Pakku spoke as he clapped his hands. "You are indeed a better teacher then me" he said smiling. Katara blushed and hugged her grandpa. As she held her grandpa, her eyes opened up and saw Sokka behind them. She released her grandpa and shouted "SOKKA!" She ran over to Sokka and gave him a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Katara. It's so good to see you again" as Sokka embraced Katara in his arms. A tear came down her eye and she released him. "So, how is Suki doing?" Katara said smiling. "Suki is doing quite well."

"We'll let you two get reacquainted. I'm sure you guys probably have a lot to talk about" Pakku said turning. Arnook also turned with Pakku and they both disappeared walking down the steps.

"Sokka, let's go into my house and talk for a while. I can get you some hot tea as you probably cold since its been a while since you been anywhere cold." Sokka nodded his head and Katara took his and began to lead him to her house that wasn't far from where she was teaching her students.

"Welcome to my house" she said showing off a small little cozy house. "Let's go inside now Sokka." The took him inside and Sokka's mouth sort of dropped. It was a small house. Their wasn't much room at all. All it contained was a small little kitchen and a bedroom with a bed and a small table. She also had a small little bathroom as well. "Eh, for a teacher, your house isn't that big." Katara nodded and headed into the kitchen to make a cup of hot tea.

_Katara's House: A Dirty Sin_

Sokka sat down on the sofa and waited patiently. He looked back over to the bedroom and saw the bed with the corner of his eyes. He began to lick lips hoping to put his plan into motion. Katara came out of the kitchen and handed him a cup. "Here you go Sokka. It's ginseng. I got the recipe from Iroh before I left the Jasmine Dragon to go our own separate ways." Katara sat down at the couch and starred at her brother while he started to sip his tea. He lowered his cup and looked backed at Katara. He smiled at her. She was wearing her blue robe and the tightest brown pants. Underneath, he figured that she was going commando or was wearing a hot thong. He sipped his drink and held it in his hand.

"Katara, can I get some more tea. That was actually pretty good" Sokka said handing her the cup. Katara sighed and got up to head back over to the kitchen. Sokka looked over his shoulder and saw her ass swaying back and forth as she disappeared into the kitchen. Sokka took this moment to slightly rub his groin through his pants after imaging to see his sister's naked ass. "_Oh, Katara, your ass is so sweet" _he moaned in his mind and wasn't paying attention when Katara returned.

"Here you go…" Katara started to say as she dropped the tea cup on the ground. It smashed into a million pieces and snapped Sokka back to reality.

"Aw, you dropped my cup" Sokka said blinking.

Katara looked at him. "Sokka, were you just rubbing your groin in front of me?" Knowing that he was caught he nodded. "So, this is why you came to visit me?"

Sokka stumbled and replied, "No, I came to see you. It's been a while since we last chat. Katara sat on the couch and looked at him.

"Sokka!" she said. "You came here because you wanted to have sex with me. Didn't you?"

Sokka didn't know how to reply. He looked deeply into her eyes and simply nodded. "Yes Katara. I came to have sex with you. It's been a whole year since our last encounter of having sex together. That was truly magical and I wish to live that moment again."

"But you're with Suki now. Get the action with her now. I'm not doing it again."

Sokka looked at her. "Please Katara, I know you want it. I know you have been probably craving it and I can satisfy you right now."

"Sorry Sokka. But I have a few reasons why I don't want to do it with you" Katara said looking away from Sokka.

"Why not?" he said as he began to rub her pants around her thighs.

"Sokka!" I said "No. Here are my reasons. First, you are my brother and I think it was wrong. Two, I am a teacher here and if they find out that I condone these actions with my brother, I will no longer be able to continue my teachings here. Three, Grandpa will most likely kill you if he discovers you having sex with me. He already doesn't like you. Finally, I'm kind of saving myself for someone that I really care about."

Sokka shook his head. "Ok Katara, here is my rebuttals. Who cares if I am your brother? I know that you are a great water bender teacher, but eventually you will have to retire. As for Pakku, I don't really give a damn about him. And lastly, you like Aang don't you? You want to be with Aang ever since that kiss at the Jasmine Dragon." Katara looked down and a started to come down her eye.

"I'm sorry Katara. I just would really love to be with one last time before anything happens."

Katara looked into his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Ok. But we cannot let this get out." Sokka nodded and leaned in to kiss Katara on her lips. "Let's go into the bedroom" Katara said grabbing Sokka's hand and leading him over to the bed. They both jumped onto the bed and Sokka began to embrace Katara and began to passionately kiss her and then nibbled on her ear. Katara let out a small moan.

While Sokka kissed Katara, she began to move her hand between their bodies and slid it into Sokka's pants grabbing onto his hardening cock. She started to slowly rub it up and down. "Oh Katara, don't stop. Go faster." Sokka started to grunt as Katara went a little bit faster. Sokka finally stopped kissing his her sister and began to move his hand into her pants and started to rub her thong against her pussy. "Oh Sokka….go faster for me as well." Thy both picked up the pace and soon their bodies started to shake as they both yelled "I'm cumming." They both panted and removed their hands from each other. Katara's hand was covered with Sokka's cum. She slowly brought it to her mouth and began to suck on it getting a taste of her brother. Sokka began to bring his hand to his face and could smell the moisture from Katara's panties. "Oh god Sokka, that felt a little bit good. Indeed it has been a while since I last felt this" Katara said panting.

Sokka looked at her. "Then why don't we get this moving along" as he slowly pushed Katara down onto her bed. He climbed on top of her and began to lick her neck. "Oh yes" Katara moaned feeling her brother's wet tongue. He continues making his way down her neck until he came to her shirt. He looked at her and she gave him a slight nod. He ripped her shirt with all his might revealing an aqua bra that was hiding her breasts. "Wow Katara, your breasts have grown a lot since the last time I saw or touched them." He began to move his hands onto her breast and began to rub them together. Katara bit her bottom lip. Sokka began to lick the soft material of her bra and continued licking her stomach until he got to the hems of her pants. He slowly began to pull down her pants and suddenly his eyes popped right out as his mouth instantly dropped. To his surprise, Katara was wearing a light aqua thong that came close to matching her bra.

"What?" Katara asked. "Nothing sister. You just look to young to be wearing these sexy clothes" he said while he touched her wet panties. Katara let out a small moan and then a cough.

"Sokka, how about you remove your clothes now since I'm almost naked" she said winking. Sokka furiously ripped off his clothes showing off his smooth well rounded abs and his now hardening cock. Sokka smiled and pulled Katara up and started to kiss her. "Sokka, it's my turn to take over for a few."

She pushed Sokka onto the bed and sat on his hardening cock. She began to slowly grinded against his cock and began to pick up his pace. "Oh yes Katara. Dance on my cock. Make me cum" he said shouting as his cock got harder every minute. As she continued to dance on his cock, she unclasped her bra and let it fall on Sokka revealing her sexy breasts to Sokka.

"Wow" he said in amazement and moved his hands up and slowly began to pinch her nipple. Katara bit her lower lip feeling the intensifying moment and grinded a little faster against his cock. Her soft, but wet thong was working wonders as Sokka looked up and yelled, "I'm gonna cum in a few seconds." His body began to shake and Katara stopped and backed off a little bit lower her head onto his cock and began to jack it off. He released a loud moan and his cum came shooting up into Katara's mouth and she continued to lick it.

"Mhm, tasty" she said licking her lips. "Sokka, I need you inside of me now." Sokka nodded and gently leaned Katara back down on the bed. He pushed her thong aside and started to lick her pussy. "Oh Sokka. Don't eat me out right now. I want you inside of me NOW!" Sokka stopped licking and pulled down her thong. He sniffed it and started to lick it. Katara played with her nipples while waiting for Sokka. He continues to sniff and lick her thong getting the taste of her juices.

"SOKKA! I NEED YOU INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW!" as she started to bend the moisture out of her thong so that Sokka would pay more attention to her.

"Sorry Katara. It's just that I love your sweet juices."

"Well, now isn't the time. Now put your fucking cock in me and give me the time of my fuckin life" she said as a little bit of desire started to burn in her eyes.

"OK!" He grabbed his dick and began to stroke it a little to get it hard again. He positioned it just right by her and thrusted it into her. "SOKKA!!" He started to thrust in and out of her. He could hear his balls slam against her pussy. Katara grabbed her bed sheets and held on to them as tight as she could. "FASTER! HARDER! MAKE ME CUM!" he shouted. Sokka obeyed and went faster. Soon, he could feel her muscles clasping to his cock. He knew that she was close to cumming and he was also close to cumming.

"SOKKA…I'M GOING TO CUM!" she shouted. He could feel her pussy juices on his cock. At this moment, he couldn't take any more of this.

"I'm cumming as well" Sokka yelled and shot his cum in her pussy. They both panted tired. Sokka pulled out of her and there cum started to leak out. Tiredly, Katara moved her hands and started to bend there cum out of her pussy and placed it into a cup.

"Aw, your no fun" Sokka said tiredly as he slowly backed up.

"Sorry Sokka, I just don't want to get pregnant from you" she gasping for some breath. They both looked into each other eyes and kissed for the last time. Katara started to fall to sleep. Sokka decided to take this moment and flipped her onto her stomach revealing her petite ass to him. He began to sniff it and licked it. He looked at Katara and notice that she has fallen asleep. "Wow, I guess she really needed me." He began to rub his cock against her asshole and began to position it towards her hole. Last time, Katara and Sokka had ass fucked before going on the journey with Aang. He slowly pushed his cock in and started to hump her slowly and easily making sure she wouldn't wake up. Usually when she wakes up, she is grumpy. He continued for a few while rubbing her and finally came to a slow pace. He leaned on her with his cock in her ass and kissed her on the cheek and drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning…

"Katara! Katara!" shouted Pakku. Katara slowly opened her eyes and found Sokka sleeping on her with his cock in her ass. She slowly got up and his cock plopped out. Sokka then woke up and looked at Katara. She was already getting dressed really fast. Sokka lay in the bed for a few getting his energy together.

"KATARA!!" Pakku shouted as he began to bang on the door. The door slowly opened and Katara stepped out. "Why aren't you awake yet?"

"Sorry, Sokka and I stayed up late talking about what we have been doing since we split apart." Sokka appeared jumping up and down putting on his shoe.

Pakku starred at Sokka and turned back to Katara. "I have a very important message from the fire nation. A messenger hawk dropped this on my doorstep thinking that you were living with me." Katara grabbed the letter and began to read it. She let out a small gasp.

"We are being requested by Fire Lord Zuko to help put down a rebellion that is going on. It also states that Aang received the same letter." Sokka stood over her shoulder and shouted, "It looks like Team Avatar will be getting backed together." Pakku sighed.

"Then we better let you guys get going. Take this sea eel and start heading over there. I will let your students know that you are away on a mission.

"Thank you grandpa" as Katara leaned in and hugged him. Sokka and Katara jumped onto the sea eel and they were off. Pakku was waving to them in the distance. On there way, Katara and Sokka were totally silent.


	6. Broken Heart: AangTylee and TyleeSuki

_Kyoshi Island: Farewell Sokka and Suki_

Aang slowly awoke the next morning. He stretched out his arms and a yawned. As he looked around trying to wake up, Aang started to feel a burning sensation between his legs. He reached down and gently rubbed the area trying to make the pain go away but he knew he couldn't. It was extremely sore after the lessons with Suki. He looked out towards the window and saw a small pack of black ravens and started to imagine what it is like with Katara and Toph. "Maybe I should send them a message" he said tiredly, but decided to wait till later on. As he pondered about the question he remembered what Suki had said last nigh.

_Flashback_

"_The main reason why you have a dick is that you can start your own family."_

_Flashback ends._

After remembering what Suki had taught him, he began to question own love. "Who should I end up with" he pondered. He thought about all the times that Katara has been with him and the times when they kissed before certain battles. But on the other hand, Toph was a special person. If it wasn't for her earth bending or metal bending then they would have most likely failed. He shook his head trying not to think about it to much.

"Aang! Are you awake yet?" shouted Sokka

Aang returned the yell back. "Yeah I'm up." He started to put on his shirt. A few inches away from his shirt, he found Suki's jade thong that was given to him as a souvenir after his incredible lesson. He brought it to his nose and started to sniff it for the last time before he crumpled it up and shoved it into his pocket. He slowly opened the bedroom door and started to smell a strong scent of cooked eggs. "Mhm" Aang thought, "Haven't had eggs in a while."

"Aang, come join us for some breakfast." Sokka yelled. For a man with a stunning girlfriend, he seems to yell a lot.

Aang walked down the hall and entered the dinning room. As he looked over to the table, he notice three plates of eggs and three tea cups sitting at the table. Of course two tea cups and plates were right beside each other and knew that Sokka and Suki must be sitting next to each other. He sat down at the lone spot that had the single plate and tea cup. Suki walked up beside him and poured him a cup of hot tea. "This batch was especially made for you" Suki said smiling as she set the tea cannel down in front of him just in case he wanted more of it. He took his fork and knife and started to scarf down the food. "Cough" Aang knew that he was eating to fast.

"So Aang, Suki tells me that you are leaving today" Sokka spoke softly as he picked his tea cup and took a ship.

Aang stopped eating for a moment. "Yeah, I kind of want to travel around the nations again and see some of our friends. It's been a while since I seen most of them since the war ended." Suki let out an intense cough.

"Well, before you decide to leave Kyoshi Island, can I suggest something to you?" Aang shook his head. "You should go visit the Kyoshi Warrior training school and learn some chi blocking lessons from Ty Lee. I'm sure those lessons could come handy later on in your life." Sokka took a sip of his tea while he listened to the advice that Suki was giving to Aang.

"That isn't a bad idea Suki. Ever since I saw Ty Lee in action and using those small jabs to block someone's chi, I've always wanted to learn that style of fighting." Aang said getting up from the table and finished the last sip of his tea.

"Hold on Aang" Sokka said. "I want you to have something of that has always been in part of my family. It was given to me from my father because he knew that I was going to travel the world. But right now I have no use for it now since I'm gonna settle down with Suki and hopefully start our own family" Sokka said grabbing Suki's hand and kissing it. He then pulled a brown pouch and placed it onto the table and at once Aang knew what it was.

"Sokka…your giving me…your traveling pouch" Aang said astound as he leaned over and picked it up. Sokka nodded. "Thanks Sokka." Sokka smiled again and placed his two fingers into his mouth and made a whistling noise. Momo flew in and landed on Aang's head.

"No problem Aang. Suki and I thought that this accessory might better for your journey across the nations again." Sokka looked at Momo with his blue puppy dog eyes. "Momo, I think you should join up with Aang again and help him out." Momo let out a low screech. They all got up from the table and started to look at one another for the last time. "Visit us anytime you want Aang" said as he hugged him tightly. Aang nodded and looked over at Suki. Suki came in for a hug as well and kissed him on the cheek. Aang blushed a little bit and opened up the front door. Momo wrapped his tail around Aang's head and lowered its own head to sleep on Aang.

As Aang began to make it down the pathway that would take him into the village, he stopped for a moment and looked back. He could see Sokka and Suki's house fading in the background. Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled thong and gently refolded and slipped it into his new pouch that will indeed help him on his journey. "Thank you Sokka and Suki" he said in his mind as a small tear dribbled down his face. Momo could see that Aang was crying and decided to wipe the tears off of Aang with his tail. "Thanks Momo." He looked back ahead and could see the village coming ahead.

_The Kyoshi Island Training School_

Aang looked around the village and heard some and shouting coming from one of the buildings. "Momo, why don't you go give some company to Appa. He's probably lonely right." Momo squeaked and took flight. "He's at the beach."

Aang slowly walked up to the building and took a deep sigh. "Well, here goes." He slid the door open and saw some eyes starring at him. Aang looked at each one and took a breath in. "I came here to learn some chi blocking" he said proudly.

Ty Lee stepped forward. "Welcome Avatar Aang. Come to take p the offer to learn the chi blocking that Suki told you?" Aang looked a little bit confused.

"Wait a moment…you wanted me to come didn't you Ty Lee?"

"Sure did" She said cheerfully. "Ladies, our training for today is over. I have new person to train right. You all may go home." The other Kyoshi warriors bowed there heads and walked out of the school. Ty Lee then shut the door. "Suki kind of told me what lesson you learned from her last night and thought that you could have used another lesson."

Aang scratched his head. "I guess that would be great. Well, I'm ready to learn the chi blocking now.

"First we're going to stretch" Ty Lee said going into the splits. "In order to succeed in Chi blocking, your body must be flexible." She jumped up from the splits and then started to walk on her hands. Aang was astounded with her talents. After walking around on her hands for a while she took a seat by Aang. "Chi blocking is very easy Aang. The body has different pressure points and each of these points controls a person's energy flow. By knocking out or blocking one point, they lose the energy to fight with muscles that are related to that pressure point." Aang nodded his head.

"Where are these pressure points found?"

Ty Lee smiled. "They can be found anywhere on the body. Some can be found in the back, the arms, and even the legs. But most of the pressure points are on the back." She started to move her hand along Aang's back.

"I see" Aang said. "And all it takes is a little jab at those spots to take out the person"

"Correct." Ty Lee got up and stood stilled. "Now, please stand up and follow my movements.

Aang stood up alongside of Ty Lee and started to follow her movements. She couldn't believe how fast Aang was keeping up with her as she started to do more advance movements. "This is all it takes Aang." She slowed her movements and finally stopped.

Aang bowed down to Ty Lee. "Thank you for the lesson."

She smiled. "Your welcome!" Aang got up and opened up the door. "Wait Aang!" Aang stopped in her footsteps. "Can I ask you a question" Ty Lee said with a twinkle in her eye. Aang stood there for a moment and nodded his head. "Will you have the honor of joining me for dinner at the beach?"

Aang turned around and looked into her gray eyes. "Sure Ty Lee, I'll be honor to join you for dinner.

Ty Lee jumped up and down. "Ok Aang, just wait outside for me while I go change and pack our food." Aang walked outside and closed the door behind him waiting for Ty Lee.

_Kyoshi Beach Head: The Call of Duty_

Aang waited eagerly outside of the school. The sun was starting to set and the first night star illuminated the sky. He sat down on a rock and started to whistle a hum while waiting for Ty Lee. "I can't believe that I am having dinner with a formal enemy." Aang sighed. "But I do wonder what Suki has told her about me. I think Suki told her about the hot experience we had and now Ty Lee wants some action. Ty Lee is sexy after all." Suddenly Aang heard a door sliding, he looked up and he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful girl.

"Hey Aang" Ty Lee said closing the door. "I hope my outfit isn't to revealing for our dinner at the beach head." As she came closer and kissed Aang on the cheek. Ty Lee was wearing a white string bikini and a matching bottom skirt that was hiding her bikini bottoms. She also had a green robe on that was tied so that her white top was showing and her sexy stomach. Her hair was neatly braided. "Well stop starring and let's go" she said grabbing Aang's hand and started to make there way to the beach.

"Whoa. Sorry Ty Lee. It's that you look sexy in that bathing suit" She smiled and they continued to walk.

The moon began to rise and they finally got set up for the dinner. Aang sat down and used his fire bending to start a fire. Ty Lee stared at his bending technique and smiled. She handed him a plate of salad because she knew that Aang didn't eat any meat.

"So, Aang tell me something. Do I look beautiful?" Ty Lee said as she flung some of her hair back.

"Actually Ty Lee, you really do look sexy." Aang scooted a little closer to her. Ty Lee knew that he was starting to fall for her just like what Suki said.

"So tell me, what some of the things you like to do are" Ty Lee said trying to create the moment for her first perfect sex.

"Well, I love to fly of course. Animals are really great and yeah" Aang said calmly. Ty Lee scooted even closer and began to move her hand up and down his leg.

"That's great to hear Aang. I also love animals as well. Someday I would love to fly with you" Ty Lee said starring into Aang's eyes. Their faces were so close together. Aang finally decided to lean in and kissed Ty Lee deeply on her mouth. "Oh Aang, it is true. Your kisses are truly magical." She wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss a little bit harder. "Aang, I want you now" Ty Lee said removing the green robe from one her arms and letting the other side down.

Just as Aang was about to make the move of having fun with Ty Lee, a messenger hawk came swooping down and dropped a piece of parchment onto Aang's lap. He stopped doing what he was doing and picked up the parchment. "Wait, Aang, maybe you should worry about that later" Ty Lee said kissing him again.

"Sorry Ty Lee, but it says it is urgent."

_Avatar Aang,_

_We are truly in need of your assistance. Small alliances of rebel benders have gathered and have begun to attack the city. From what I can tell, the attackers are from the Earth benders. I believe it's the Dai Li members that are attacking us. They are to strong for us and we request your service immediately. On another note, my insane sister has broken out of the mental hospital. We have no knowledge of where she is at. But we do believe that she might indeed be behind the attack. Come Now!_

_Fire Lord Zuko._

Aang folded up the letter. "I'm sorry Ty Lee, but I have to go now." She started to get a sad look on her face. "Wait Aang, just stay with me for a few hours. I'm sure they are ok."

"I'm sorry Ty Lee" Aang said standing up. "Please forgive me right now. Appa! Appa!" In the distance came a small growl and Appa came flying out of no where. Aang jumped onto Appa's head and shouted "Yip! Yip! To the fire nation."

Ty Lee brought her knees up and lowered her head into her legs. Tears started to roll down her eyes. She was balling badly because she truly loves Aang, but she just couldn't bring up the courage to tell him. She watched as Aang disappeared in the distance. In her sadness she threw the food that she prepared into the ocean. She laid back on the blanket and just continue to cry her heart out.

Aang looked back at Kyoshi Island and then to the beach head and let a tear rolled down his eye. "Sorry Ty Lee, but duty always comes before love. I'll be back though."

* * *

_Previously on Avatar…_

"Your kisses are truly magical" Ty Lee said as Aang kissed her deeply on the lips. "Aang, I want you now" Ty Lee said removing the green robe from one of her arms and letting the other side down.

Just as Aang was about to make the move on Ty Lee a messenger hawk came swooping down and dropped a parchment onto his lap. Ty Lee stared as he picked up and started to read the parchment.

He folded it back up and stood up. He looked down at Ty Lee and starred at her beautiful body. "I'm sorry Ty Lee. But I have to leave immediately. Appa! Appa!" Appa came flying in and Aang jumped onto his and flew away.

Heartbroken, Ty Lee brought up her legs to her body and placed her head between her legs are started to cry. She couldn't believe that Aang just left her as she was just about to tell him that she truly loves him. In her sadness, she threw the plate of food into the ocean and lay down on the beach blanket and started to continue to cry.

Aang looked back at beach head of Kyoshi Island and a tear suddenly rolled down his eye. "Sorry Ty Lee" Aang said to himself as Appa let out a growled and they were off heading towards the Capitol city of the Fire Nation.

_Kyoshi Island: Curing of the Broken Heart_

The sun was shinning brightly over Kyoshi Island. On the beach head, Ty Lee was sleeping on a blanket. Her face was wet after all her crying over Aang the previous night. As the sun rays reflected off the water, she could feel the heat on her face and she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and began to rub them looking out at the ocean. She let out a deep sigh.

"Why Aang, why did you have to leave me just like that?" she muttered to herself as she took her finger ad began to draw Aang's face in the sand. She tries to make it smile, but the sadness in her heart could only have her draw Aang with a sadden look just like the one she was experiencing.

"Ty Lee! Is that you?" shouted a female voice.

Ty Lee looked around and couldn't see anyone on the beach. She looked over her shoulder and saw a female standing on the top of a cliff. She focused her eye on the person and realized who it was. "Suki!" Suki started to use her kyoshi warrior movements and jumped down from the cliff.

"Hey Ty Lee" Suki said as she sat down next to Ty Lee. Ty Lee looked away for a few.

"Is their something wrong? The Kyoshi Warriors were telling me that you decided to go on a date last night, but when they came for their lessons, they were surprised that you weren't there. So, they came and asked me to find you." Suki said starring at Ty Lee. She notices that she wasn't wearing her warrior garb but a white bikini and matching skirt bottom. Suki bit her lower lip trying to resist looking at her.

Ty Lee let a small tear dribble down her face. "Aang left me last night right before we were going to make love to each other. I just wanted him so bad after you told me about him."

"Oh Ty Lee." Suki leaned in and hugged her friend. "What exactly happen? Tell me the details."

Ty Lee sighed. "Well, Aang and I were in a passionate kiss. I was getting horneir every second that our lips were together. Then I finally told him that I needed him and I started to lower my green robe revealing my sexy beach outfit. But right has was about to explore me, a messenger hawk came swooping down and dropped a message. The next moment, he was standing up and apologizing to me and then took off. I have a feeling that he didn't really want to be with me." Ty Lee started to ball out. Tears ran down her eye as she sniffled and tried to wipe them away. Suki could tell from the looks of her eyes that Ty Lee was in fact horny. Even Suki was getting horny just seeing her in her bathing suit and probably assume that Aang had the same feeling just like what she was experiencing right now.

"Oh Ty Lee. I have a feeling that Aang wanted you. I'm sure he'll be back for you. Just don't cry" Suki said wiping the tears from her eyes. Suki embraced her in a hug again and kissed her on the lips. "Why don't you come over to my house?" Suki said smiling.

Ty Lee looked up and nodded. She could feel a burning sensation in her pussy and started to get the feeling that her horny side for Aang wants to be full filled by Suki. Suki offered her hand to Ty Lee to help her up and she took it gracefully. She wiped the sand off of petite ass and began to hold hands with Suki.

"Let me cure your problem" Suki said with a smile. They then began to make their way up to Suki's house.

_Kyoshi Island: Fulfilling the Desire_

Suki and Ty Lee were making up their way to Suki's house. Ty lee was wearing her green robe that concealed her white bathing suit because she didn't really want any of the other guys to see her and then swarm her. The only guy that she really wanted was Aang. In the distance, she saw a green house sitting the top of the hill. She looked over to Suki.

"Well, here we are" Suki said fumbling for the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. They both enter the house and Ty lee began to look around. The house was totally quiet.

"Um Suki, where is Sokka" she said blinking her gray eyes.

Suki turned to face her. "Sokka decided to take a journey to the North Pole to see his sister. He told me that they have never been separated for so long, so he just wanted to go see her and his new grandfather."

"Oh" Ty Lee calmly replied.

"Why don't you take a seat here on the couch and I'll go fetch you a hot cup of tea" Suki said as she headed out into the kitchen. "Thanks" Ty Lee said sitting down on the couch. As she looked around, she started to feel another burning sensation between her legs and she slowly moved her hand another underneath the skirt and began to rub the white bikini thong against her pussy. She started to get into the moment and rubbed it a little bit faster. As she let out a loan moan and stopped abruptly as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Here you go Ty Lee" Suki said handing her the tea. She then sat down by Ty Lee. Ty Lee took a sip of the hot tea. As she was sipping, she had her eyes closed enjoying the nice hot liquid that was going down her throat. Unknown to her, Suki was starring at Ty Lee's breast and bit down on her bottom lip. Ty Lee set the tea cup onto the table.

"Thanks, I needed that" Ty Lee said licking her lips to get the remaining liquid. "So…" Ty Lee began to say until she was pulled by Suki and felt a deep passionate kiss on her lips. Suki let her go. "Suki, that was amazing. Cure my desire for me please."

"Sure thing Ty Lee. Let's go to my bedroom." Suki grabbed Ty Lee's hand and lead her to her bedroom. Ty Lee jumped onto the bed. "Ty Lee, why don't you wait here while I go change?" Ty Lee nodded and she lay on the bed on her stomach with her hands on her chin and her legs crossed behind her. Suki disappeared into the bedroom. Ty lee once again felt the burning desire between her legs. She wanted to touch it again, but she wanted to wait for Suki. She starred at the bathroom door waiting for the moment when Suki would come out of there.

Soon, there was a click from the bathroom door and it slowly opened. Suki emerged out of the bathroom where the same fire nation outfit that she wore for Aang. She leaned up against the door throwing a sexy smile to Ty Lee.

"Do you like it Ty Lee? This is the same outfit I wore for Aang and enjoyed every moment of it." Suki began to approach the bed.

"Wow, Suki. You look very beautiful in that outfit" Ty Lee said as she slowly scooted back on the bed allowing room for Suki to get on the bed with her. They starred at each other and finally Suki made the first move and started to kiss Ty Lee on her mouth.

"Oh Suki!" Ty Lee said moaning. She wrapped her arms around Suki and started to rub against the soft material of her clothing. They kept on kissing, feeling each other. Suki place her hand between their bodies and began to move her hand into Ty Lee's skirt and started to rub the cotton thong. "Oh shit Suki" moaned Ty Lee and she started to feel her pussy getting wet.

Suki pushed Ty lee back onto the bed and slowly climbed on top of her. She started to kiss Ty Lee's neck and moved down to her breasts. She started to kiss the top of cleavages. "Ty Lee, do you mind if I take off your top?"

Ty Lee shook her head. "Give me al you got Suki." Suki started to lift her top exposing her 34C breasts. "Wow Ty Lee, you have some nice breasts." Suki started to lick her boobs. "OH SUKI!!" moaned Ty Lee as she licked her nipples. Suki grabbed her beasts and started to rub them together. Suki slowed down. "Why don't we finish getting undressed" she said winking. They both sat up and Suki began to remove her top exposing her breasts and started to remove her skirt. As Ty Lee peered over at Suki, she notices that she wasn't even wearing any panties and saw her neatly trimmed pussy. Ty Lee pulled down her skirt and exposed her cotton white thong. "Hold on Ty Lee. Don't remove that yet."

Suki pushed Ty Lee backed down onto the bed. "Ty Lee, spread your legs for me." As she did, Suki sat down on Ty Lee's pussy and started too grinned on it while pinching her own tits. "Oh Suki, make my pussy wet" Ty lee moaned as she began to pinch her own nipples to harden them. Suki keep grinding against her pussy and reached to pinch Ty Lee's boobs. "Hold on Ty Lee, I might have something to use to give you more pleasure." Suki leaned over the edge of her bed and opened a drawl at a side table. She went through it and pulled out a purple dildo. "Maybe this can help relieve your horny side TY Lee. You just pretend that this is Aang's cock."

Ty Lee looked at it. "It's so big. Is it close to Aang's actual cock?" Suki smiled and nodded her head.

Suki took her dildo and started to suck on it trying to get it let. Ty Lee's mouth began to water. Suki looked at her. "You want to suck on it?" Ty Lee nodded. Suki handed her the dildo and began to watch Ty Lee suck on it. Suki was starting to get wet just watching her sock on it and began to rub her own pussy. Ty Lee sucked really hard on it and finally stopped leaving her saliva on it. Suki took the dildo and began to run it up and down her clit feeling Ty Lee's saliva soaking her pussy. "Um Suki, are you ever going to remove my thong?" Suki nodded and turned on the dildo.

As it began to vibrate, Suki place the tip of it onto Ty Lee's cotton white thong and began to move it up and down her pussy. "Oh god Suki. This feels so great" she moaned as she felt the vibration. She started to shake as the vibration speed increased. "OH FUCK SUKI! I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!" Ty Lee shouted as her body shook with her orgasm and the hot liquid soak her thong. Suki turned off the dildo for a few.

"Wow Ty Lee, I see you were indeed holding it in" Suki said smiling and began to pull of Ty Lee's thong. She held it in her and hand and began to sniff it. "Wow, your pussy juices smell so good." She said as began to lick the thong.

"Suki, instead of eating and licking my thong, how about you eat my sweet pussy" Ty Lee said spreading her pussy lips.

Suki needed no invitation and began to move her head towards her pussy.

Suki began to lick her pussy. Running her tongue up and down her pussy. "Oh Suki" moaned Ty Lee as she wrapped her hands around Suki's head and began to push her head closer to her pussy. "Eat me out! Make me cum again." Suki nodded and licked faster and harder. Suki moaned as she ate more of Ty Lee's juices. "Suki, I have an idea. How about you place your pussy over my head and have your head over my pussy and we can both eat each other out at the same time."

"That's a good idea Ty Lee." Suki stopped and began to place her legs right by Ty lee's head and placed her pussy over her face. Ty Lee grabbed Suki's ass and leaned her head up and began to eat Suki's pussy while Suki returned to eating her pussy.

Ty Lee started to get another idea as she continued to lick Suki's sweet pussy. "Oh yes Ty lee, licked harder" Suki moaned. Ty Lee moved her hands around the bed and found the dildo. She then turned it on and licked it to get it moisten. Suki turned her head and looked at Ty Lee, "What are you going…."

Suki screamed in pain. She could feel the vibrations running through her pussy. "OH MY GOD!! THIS IS FUCKIN GOOD" Suki moaned. She continued to lick Ty Lee's pussy. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum Ty Lee" Suki moaned. "I'm gonna cum as well" Ty Lee moaned.

Both of their bodies started to shake and they both cummed at the same time.

"Wow Suki. That was amazing" Ty Lee said licking up Suki's cum.

"Yeah it was amazing" Suki moaned as she licked up Ty Lee's cum in return.

Suki lay by Ty Lee and kissed her on the lips. "That was truly amazing Suki. I hope when Aang and I do it, that it will truly be magical."

"It will Ty Lee. Trust me" Suki said smiling and rest her head on Ty Lee's body.

Ty Lee started to stroke Suki's hair. Finally, they both feel asleep as night fell.


	7. Special Mission: AangMai

_The Fire Nation Palace- Brief Meeting_

"There it is Appa! The Fire Nation capitol. Soon, we will be seeing Fire Lord Zuko again" Aang shouted as he stood on top of Appa's head. The sun was just setting as the palace came into view. A whole lot has changed since Aang was at the palace three months ago. It was built a new, looking bigger and stronger then the previous look. Appa let out a loud growl and landed below the steps of the palace. Aang jumped off of Appa and patted his head. He slowly turned his head and looked up and saw two guards and a man in heavy red roes. Upon his head, sat the royal crown symbolizing that whoever wears the crown is the Fire Lord. Aang gulped and began to walk up the stairs. It's been a while since he last walked up these marvelous steps after just defeating Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko stood waiting for the arrival of Aang.

"Evening Avatar Aang. I have been expecting you for a while now." Zuko stood firm and starred at Aang.

"Sorry Fire Lord Zuko. The journey was very long." In the distance, another explosion went off. Aang looked back and could hear some people screaming.

"Please Aang; follow me to my chambers we need to talk for a few." Zuko began making his way to the chambers as Aang followed and he slowly closed the door. Zuko turned around to face Aang and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Aang, I need you to go to Ember Island and deliver this message to Fire Lady Mai. She is at the vacation house where we stayed while we were preparing you for the attack on my father." Zuko said as he pulled out a brown parchment and handed it to Aang.

"Wait a minute Zuko!" Aang shouted in fury and folded his hands. "You sent me a messenger hawk, pulling me away from my date with Ty Lee just so you can have me deliver a message to Mai. I can't accept that mission."

Zuko stood for a moment and then wiped his tears away. "You're wrong Aang. I have another reason as to why I called you here."

"Why is that Zuko?"

Zuko turned his head and let out a sigh. "I also need you to pick up Toph. You see, we are in state of rebellion and I'm trying to gather the team back together. I feared that if Mai gets involved or capture, the fire nation could probably return to their normal ways. You see, I sent some messenger hawks to Katara and Sokka. I was about to send one to Toph before I realized that she was a blind person and would be unable to read the message. I didn't want her parents to get a hold of it anyway nor let the enemy get a hold of the messenger hawk going to Mai." Zuko began to relax and took a seat on his throne. Aang began to pace back and forth holding the letter.

"Have you also recruited the Kyoshi Warriors to help?"

"I've sent them a hawk this morning. They should be on there way." Zuko replied smoothly starring at Aang.

"Alright. I will go deliver this message to Mai and return with Toph."

"Thank you Aang. Please hurry and deliver the message to her. She's probably waiting to hear from me." Aang bowed to Zuko. As Aang began to open the doors, Zuko ran up behind Aang and gave Aang a hugged. "I know I shouldn't hug you, or because I don't believe in hugs, but you deserve this." Aang sighed a bit feeling the tight grip of Zuko's hug. He began to feel less pain as Zuko released him from the hug.

"Appa, lets go buddy" shouted Aang as he ran down the stairs. Appa let out a loud growl. "I know you are tired buddy, but we have two more trips to conduct before we can rest. We need to go to Ember Island and back to Gaoling to pick up Toph." Appa let out another loud growl as Aang jumped onto his head. Appa slammed his tail really hard and began to take off heading towards Ember Island. Aang turned his head to look back at the palace and looked back out towards the outer city. More explosions were happening as he continued to hear screaming in the distances.

_Return to Ember Island: The Lousy Love_

The sun was just setting over the calm island of ember, actually known as Ember Island, a place for relaxation and fun. On the outskirt of the village, a big dingy old house sat on the edge of the beach. Unknown to the inhabitants of the island, a lonely person sat within the house with no personal contact and nothing to do.

"Wow" Mai said lousily voice as twirled a dagger in her hand. She let a small sigh and threw the dagger at the wall. "Oh how cruel this is to have me be a prisoner in a house waiting for the damn rebellion to end." She threw another dagger at the wall. She sighs again and threw a third dagger into the wall.

Mai got up and retrieved the daggers and walked over to the balcony and starred out into the ocean watching the sunset. "How I hate the color orange" she muttered to herself. "I know" replied a voice in her head. She slightly smiled just thinking about Zuko and ran her hand along the beam. She looked back up and noticed a large figure coming in to where she was. She drew her dagger and got into her position getting ready to throw her weapon. She pulled back realizing who the figure was. "Avatar Aang" she muttered under her voice as she put away her dagger and slowly began to walk downstairs to open the door.

Aang stood, wiping the dust and air off of his shirt. He slowly turned towards the door and was surprised to see Mai leaning up against the door. "So, Avatar Aang, what brings you here?"

"Um, I have a message for you from Zuko." He pulled out the parchment and handed it over to Mai. She opened it slowly.

_Dear Mai-_

_I understand that you are probably really lonely. I know you probably miss me and I truly miss you as well. But with the rebellion going on, I want to protect you so that once you return, we can start a family. Until then, I have sent a message to Ty Lee telling her your location so that she can visit you. I have one last request. I know that you love me and everything, but I want you to be a little satisfied as well. Please use Aang to satisfy your desire for me. I know you want me and right now I can't leave and I really don't want to risk losing you._

_Love you!_

_Zuko._

Mai folded up the letter and put it onto a table by the door. Aang looked at her. "Well, if that's all, I must take my leave now and get one more member for the team." Aang began to turn around until Mai threw a dagger right in front of Aang.

"Hold it Aang; Zuko wants me to do something with me." She walked over to Aang and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the house.

"Whoa!" Aang yelled feeling the tug on his neck. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to make love. I've been a little deprived for sometime. So, I'm gonna take it out on you." She finally reached her room and pulled out some rope. She threw it around the top of her bed and began to tie Aang's hands high over his head.

"What are you doing Mai?" Aang said feeling the tight tug of the ropes.

"Be quiet Aang!" She pulled the ropes hard. She starred into his eyes. "Sorry Aang, but you and I are going to have sex." Mai began pulling off her top and her pants revealing a red thong and bra. She began to rummage through a closet and pulled a small whip. She licked her bottom lip. "How does it fell to be tied Aang?"

"It feels really weird." SLAP! Aang let out a loud yell. "WHY DID THE FUCK YOU HIT ME IN MY ASS WITH THAT WHIP?"

"Because you filthy pervert. I am going to be your mistress." She pulled out one of her daggers and began to slice Aang's shirt down the middle. She slowly pulled it off and began to run the whip down his chest. Aang shutter a little bit feeling the cold hide. Mai lean in and began to slowly lick his chest. "You taste so good Aang."

Aang moaned a little feeling her wet tongue. "Mai, please suck my cock for me." Mai took her hand and slapped Aang across the face.

"You do not tell the mistress to what to do." She grabbed her dagger and began to cut a hole around his cock. She looked at it for a while and then looked back up at Aang. "Wow, you are quite bigger then Zuko." She took her dagger and placed the cold steel against Aang's cock. Aang clenched his teeth trying not to yell knowing that this could upset Mai. She placed the dagger onto the bed and took Aang's cock into her hands. She began to stroke it up and down. Aang moaned in his mind feeling the pressure of his cock being stroke. Mai leaned in and began to suck on his cock. Aang could feel the pressure continue to build up. "I can't take it anymore Mai. I'M GONNA CUM!" His body shook as he pulled hard on the ropes and released his cum. Mai release his cock and began to lick it clean. "You have some nice cum Aang."

She picked up her dagger and cut the ropes. Aang fell to the bed felling the numbness of his hands to disappear. Mai began to kiss Aang on mouth untying the ropes. "Now Aang, I command you to fuck me. Fill me up with you juices." Aang nodded and lean down grabbing her bra and pulling it up as her boobs feel out. He began to pinch her nipples and nibble on them. He began to move his hand into her panties and began to rub her pussy. Mai slightly moaned a little bit. "Aang, I want you inside of me now. No more of this game."

Aang sighed. He slowly pulled down her thong and climbed on top of her. "Go now" Mai said calmly. Aang positioned his cock and shoved it in. Mai grabbed onto the back of Aang and could feel her pussy burning with pain. Aang began to thrust in and out of her. "Oh Aang." Mai could feel the pressure build up in her pussy and could feel the pressure of Aang's cock. "Aang, I'm cumming" she said in a low voice as her body shook. Aang also began to cum as well.

He slowly climbed off of her and lay right by her. He kissed her on the lips and lay exhausted on the bed. Mai grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them. "Aang, that was ok. That cured my desire a little bit." Aang simply smiled. "You're welcome Mai." They kissed one last time and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Forbidden Love: KataraZuko

_The War Chamber_

The morning sun began to rise, shinning some bright light on Aang. He tossed around slowly trying to avoid the blaze of the sun as he grabbed his pillow and put it over his eyes. He was in a deep sleep thinking about the past few days with Suki, Toph, Ty Lee and even Mai. Although he was thinking mainly about Toph, Suki, and Mai, Ty Lee always seemed to pop into his head. In his dream he kept seeing Ty Lee and every time he tried to approach her in his sleep, the dream would always fade into darkness and be replaced with scenes of his frisky time with some other girls. Aang tossed around his bed some more until he herd several loud bangs on his door and some shouting.

"Avatar Aang! Katara! Toph! Sokka!" Several voices rain in the hallway as the banging on the doors continued to grow louder.

Aang slowly got up and rubbed his blue eyes trying to wake himself up. He slowly got dress and slowly opened the door and standing in front of him was a royal fire nation guard standing in his way. Suddenly, the other bedroom doors opened and Toph, Sokka, and Katara slowly walked out rubbing their eyes as well.

"Do you mind!" Sokka yelled at the guard. "I was enjoying a really wonderful dream."

"Yeah, what gives" Toph said yawning and then spit out into a golden cauldron.

Katara eyes dropped as she watched Toph spit. "Ew, that's disgusting Toph. Don't do that again."

"Oh shut it" Toph shouted at katara. "I'll do as I please. I don't need a little goodie to tell me what to do again."

The fire guards starred at the group blinking underneath their helmets. "Anyway" one guard began to speak "Fire Lord Zuko wishes to see you guys in the war chamber immediately to get a briefing on the rebellion that is going on. And he wishes to see you guys immediately."

Sokka let out another yawn. "You tell Fire Lord Zuko that I'm going back to be and I rather not be bother until I'm awake."

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You are disobeying their leader and I doubt they will take that."

"Shut up Katara!" Sokka yelled as he avoided her eyes. "I'm going back to bed now and don't wake me until later on in the afternoon." Sokka turned and slammed the bedroom door Katara, Toph, and Aang stood blinking their eyes at Sokka's ignorance.

The guards looked at one another. "The Fire Lord will not stand for this idiotic action. I think we need to drag him ourselves to the war room." The guards nodded and they stood around the door. Katara, Toph, and Aang all stood still as they stared at the guards standing in fighting stance. "On the count of three, we will burn down the door and drag his sleepy ass to the war chamber." They nodded. "Ok. 1…2…3…!" They all release a burst of fire from their hands and the door slowly burned down. One of the guards ran in and grabbed Sokka by the cuff of his shirt and started to drag him across the floor.

"What the fuck!" Sokka shouted as he thrased around on the ground feeling the tight tug of the soldiers.

"Well, if you didn't want to come willingly, then we will have to drag you ourselves" the guards said as they pulled Sokka along the ground.

"Ugh, you guys are really evil" Sokka said folding his arms as he could feel his ass scrapping against the floor. Katara, Toph, and Aang let out a little laugh and follow the guards and Sokka to the war chamber.

The door busted open as the guards threw Sokka into the room. The generals who were sitting down all stood up as well as Zuko who was sitting on his throne. Aang, Katara, and Toph walked in as the guards slowly closed the doors.

"Welcome Team Avatar" Zuko said standing. "Thank you all for coming this early. It's really important that we discuss about this rebellion of rouge benders that are trying to change the Fire Nation back to the formal rule with my good for nothing father." Sokka sat up instantly shaking hus head and stood up wiping the dirt from the floor off his clothes.

"Zuko, you know I like to sleep in. How dare you disturb my sleep like that." Zuko just starred at Sokka.

"I'm sorry, if the bay wishes to sleep then let him sleep" Zuko said with a sly smile.

"Thank you Zuko" Sokka said as he laid down on the cold floor. The generals starred at Zuko as well as Katara, Toph, and Aang starred at Zuko as well. Zuko smiled and moved his hand creating a little fireball.

"Hey Sokka, never talk to me like that!" Zuko shouted as he threw the fireball at Sokka. It barely caught his clothes and Sokka jumped right up and began to run around the chamber.

"Ow, ow, ow" Sokka shouted running around. "Someone please do something!"

Aang and Katara both shook their heads and Katara got into her stance. She took out her water container and quickly unscrewed the top pulling the water out and aiming it at Sokka. The water hit Sokka clear in the spot and the flame was douse.

"OK ZUKO! THAT WASN'T NECESSARY!" Sokka yelled pulling out his boomerang.

"Enough of this" a old man shouted as he stood up. He had a grumpy look on his face. He was standing tall as his green eyes starred at the children. "Please, as an experience general, can you guys take a seat so that we can talk about this rebellion?" Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka all looked at each other and took a seat right at the end of the table starring at a map of the Fire Nation. Zuko also took his seat at the top starring down at the generals and the avatar team.

"You may speak general" Zuko said sticking out his tounge at Sokka.

The general rolled his eyes and looked at the group. "Greetings. I am General Min, chief of the Royal Guards here at the palace. We are in a bit of a sticky situation as you can see. This rebellion that is going on is due to some rouge fire benders, earth benders and even some sand benders. We have gather some information of whole the leader is and we have been trying to contact her to see if we can end this rebellion." The general lowered his head.

"And who is the 'she' leader that you speak of" Katara said charming in.

Zuko stood and looked at all the generals. He then spoke softly, "Azula is behind these attacks."

Katara's mouth drop. "But I thought we sent her off to a mental institute away from the main capitol so she can retain her sanity. And didn't she have a twenty-four hour watch on her head?"

"I can explain that" perked in a small chubby man with a brown beard and brown eyes. "I'm the main watchmen of the facility, General Rakutan Shita. A few weeks ago, Azula broke out of her cell after two new guards were ordered to feed her. She blind-sighted them and attacked them knocking the guards unconscious and took off running. She stole an war balloon and took off heading towards the north. From there, we don't know where she went."

"We believe that she went to the Earth Kingdom to reunite with the Dai Le" General Min pearched in. "After recruiting the Dai Le, she probably headed to the desert to find some rouge sand benders and told them about her scheme. But she didn't stop there. Sources tells us that she went to some parts of the fire nation and recruited a few fire benders as well as the well know special weapons gang: The rough rhinos. That is why all the explosions have been going off."

"I see" Aang slowly said. "I guess its my duty as well as Katara. Toph, and Sokka's help to take down the rebellion."

"That is correct Avatar Aang. Only you can stop Azula now. We know that your friends and you are the only ones that can capture her and bring her back into Fire Nation control. We have also requested help from the Kyoshi Warriors to help as well." General Min said standing. Soon he signaled the rest of the generals to stand up. They all bowed and began to walk out of the chamber. Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko all looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and began to make there way out as well.

"Wait!" Zuko shouted. The group stopped in their tracks. "I wish to speak to Katara alone please." They all looked at each other and then Aang, Toph, and Sokka all walked out as Katara stayed behind.

_The Forbidden Love_

Zuko stepped closer to Katara looking her in the eye while moving along to the giant steel doors and closed them tight. He turned around to face Katara again and started to lick his lips. He began to think to himself, "Katara, you and I will have some fun." He gave a little sick smile.

"Zuko, what is the reason your keeping me here" Katara said snapping Zuko out of his state of trance.

"Sorry Katara. But I wanted to talk to you in private ever since we met in Ba Sing Se and we became close friends." Katara starred at Zuko. Zuko began to slide his hand down Katara's face and touched her soft brown hair. "You have the most gorgeous hair that I have ever seen Katara." Katara simply looked away trying to back off from Zuko.

"Zuko we can't do this" Katara said moving Zuko's hand away from her face.

Zuko starred. "Why not! You did it with him!"

"No I didn't" Katara protested. "I have never done it with Aang. I'm still a virgin."

Zuko smiled. "That's a lie Katara." She began to see the fire burning in his eyes. "You are not a virgin. You did it with him."

"What do you mean?" Katara protested again.

"You did it with your brother. You had sex with your brother. One of the most dirty sin someone can commit by having sex with one of their own family members. That can get Sokka killed you know."

"I...no...that isn't true." Katara said with a tear coming down her eye. She slowly wiped it away and looked a little bit fierce.

"So, if you can do it with your filthy brother, then why not me" Zuko said as he began to circle Katara. Her eyes followed his every moment as she tried to think up of a plan to escape and return to be with the group.

"Because..." Katara began to speak in a raspy voice "...you are the fire lord. It's a higher crime then doing my own brother. Also, if your girlfriend Mai finds out, she will most likely kill me." Zuko stopped in his own tracks and let out a low laugh.

"My sweet, sweet Katara. She won't be mad if she finds out because she won't find out" Zuko said getting close to Katara right in front of her face. "Tell me, I know you find me irresistible."

Katara stood stone cold. "Well, you are a decent man. You did choose good over evil. So your morals are in the right place, except this one." Zuko starred into her cold looking eyes. He smiled and showed a little grin.

"Fine. If you won't commit, then I will make the first move." Zuko grabbed Katara's head and begins to passionately kiss her on the mouth. Katara is struggling trying to get out of his grip. Zuko finally let go feeling a sharp pain in his lip. "Looks like we have a bitter" Zuko said wiping the little blood from his mouth. he looked over at Katara and could tell that she was grasping for breath.

"Zuko...you...fuckin...bastard" Katara said gasping for air. _Slap! _"Don't you ever do that again Zuko. Or you will face something far more worse."

Zuko smiled and snared back, "What, your puny water bending. I know all about your moves Katara. And if you haven't notice my little water bender, their is no water in here for you to use. So you already have the disadvantage." Katara stood up straight with several tears in her eyes.

"You must have forgotten Zuko, but I do have another bending talent: blood bending." Katara stood in stance. She was standing in front of the map table in her stance as if she was getting ready to blood bend.

Zuko let out a loud chuckle. "Your blood bending will not stop me Katara. With my speed, you will be down for the count before you try to take me down." Zuko took a few steps closer to Katara and began to charge in, slamming into Katara and knocking her onto the table. Zuko grabbed her hands and held them high above her head and he sat down on her chest trying to keep her from struggling. Zuko licked his lips. "Now Katara, you will get to experience my burning passion for you." Zuko leaned in and started to kiss Katara while holding down her hands. He continued to kiss her deeply on the lips and began to slowly lick her face and then her neck. Zuko released her hands and started to rub her breasts through the material of her water nation clothing. Katara stopped struggling knowing that this would have to be done or she would be burnt to a crisp.

"Oh Zuko" Katara moaned lightly. She began to move her hands along Zuko's back and then moving them into his shirt to get a feel for his skin. Zuko continued to rub her breasts and began to lightly pinched her nipples through the material. He leaned his head against her breast and laid there for a moment before moving one of his hands down unto her pants and into her thong feeling her neatly trimmed pussy. He began to slowly rub along the lips of her pussy trying to get it let.

Katara began to moan. She was starting to enjoy the moment as she felt his soft muscular hand rubbing against her pussy. Katara bit her bottom lip and moved her hands onto Zuko's shirt and slowly lifted it off revealing a six pack ab. "Wow Zuko, you have some nice abs. Better then my brothers" she said moving her hand up and down her chest. Zuko smiled at this comment and knew it was time to really play with Katara. He slowly got off of her and slowly said, "Katara, stand up so i can take off your clothes." Katara bit her bottom lip and gently stood up. Zuko starred into her blue eyes and began to lift her shirt up revealing a sexy lace red bra. "Well, well, well. For a water tribe member, it seems that you like to wear the opposite color" he said with a smile. He then began to slowly moved down to her pants and began to pull them revealing a matching thong. Zuko's mouth instantly feel. "Holy fuck Katara. You are one sexy water tribe girl."

Katara blushed a little and mutter a low "thank you."

Zuko starred for another moment at th girl that he would have never dreamted seeing naked. Katara just looked like a goddess to him in her red thong and bra. He began to rub her breast again with his right hand and used his left hand to rub her thong against her pussy. She let out a low moan.

"Enough of this Zuko. Take me all the way now!" Zuko needed no invitation. He grabbed the back of her bra and unclasped it and let it drop onto the table. He took the hems of her thong and began to pull it down getting a full view of her neatly trimmed pussy. He slowly pushed her down onto the table and pulled down his own pants while Katara began to pinch her boobs and rub her pussy with her own bare hand.

"I need you inside of me now!" She yelled at Zuko.

Zuko grabbed his cock and began to stroke it for a while. He positioned the head of his cock using his light hand and gently pushed Katara's legs with his left hand. "You ready?" Katara nodded her head and Zuko then thrust his cock into her pussy. _"Holy fuck. Sokka's cock must have been bigger. She's not very tight" Zuko muttered in his thoughts. _He began to pick up his pace and went hard and fast.

"OH YES" Katara screamed feeling the force of his balls slamming against her pussy. "Harder!!" Katara said. Zuko picked up his pace. His body was beginning to shake.

"Katara...i'm gonna cum!" Zuko yelled as he released his hot cum into Katara's pussy.

"I'm cumming as well" Katara yelled as she felt her muscles clamping onto his cock. Zuko slowly collapsed onto Katara and then gently rolled off pulling is cock out of her pussy. They both were gasping for air.

"Don't you dare water bend my cum out of you or I will burn you to death!" Zuko said taking in some quick gasps.

"Ok" Katara slowly replied and cuddle close to Zuko. Zuko leaned in and kissed Katara on the cheeks.

Suddenly the doors burst opened and Aang came walking in looking around the room for something. Suddenly his eyes feel on Katara and Zuko. Aang was just too stun to speak.

"AANG!" Katara shouted tearing the fire nataion map trying to cover up her breasts and pussy.

"Um...sorry...but i came to get my staff" Aang said slowly picking up his staff and turning his back against Katara.

"Wait Aang, I can explain" Katara said getting up and putting on her thong and bra and grabbing her water tribe clothes.

A tear began to ran down Aang's eyes as he began to run out of the chamber closing the door behind him. _"I guess Katara and I are not meant to be together" _he thought to himself as he ran past Sokka and Toph who were sitting on the steps of the Fire Nation Palace. Sokka looked at him as he was running. Toph sat there feeling the vibrations that were left behind from his rage and sorrow.

"Looks like Twinkle-toes jut lost something of great value" Toph said folding her arms.

Katara came running out. "Where's Aang?" she said with a worry look on her face.

Sokka slowly pointed out towards an explosion where a blast of lightning had appeared. "What did you do Katara?"

"I've done something that I now deeply regret" Katara said sitting down on the steps and pulling her legs into her bloody as she leaned her face into her knees and began to cry.

"Katara! This isn't the time to cry right now" Sokka said.

"What's the situation?" came a female voice in the distance. Coming up the steps were the Kyoshi Warriors and at front was Ty Lee. She looked at Sokka, then to Toph, and then finally to Katara who was crying.

"Where's Aang?" Ty Lee said with a small concern smile on her face. _"By the looks of Katara, it looks like she did something bad and upset Aang." _Sokka pointed out into the direction of the smoke.

"There! We should get going and help him out before he gets into serious danger." Sokka grabbed Katara's hand and started to pull her out of her state of mind. "Come on Katara, we need you. Aang needs you." She sadly shook her head no.

"FINE!" Sokka shouted. "Ty Lee, Toph, and the rest of you follow me." They all began to make there way down the steps. Ty Lee turned her head back and took one last look at Katara. Ty Lee let out a low sigh knowing that she may now finally have a chance with Aang.


End file.
